Cipher's Final Plan
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: While searching for their parents, Raiden, RiRi, and Hayden head towards Jubilife City. However, they get more than they bargained for as they end up getting caught up with new friends, old enemies, and a new threat known as Cipher.
1. Trouble In Jubilife

Me – Hello all and welcome to… wait a minute.

Pikette – Yes, we just posted a story about two hours ago.

Me – That we did. This is going to be the _other _story for today. The others I'll post up at some point. Wow, it doesn't seem to long ago that I worked on Pokemon 6. Well, I decided to get this one started since this is one I've been recently excited about.

Pikette – And why is that?

Me – Because Pikette, at one point I had like nothing for this story. But then, something finally came to me. An idea, and BOOM there you have it. But anyway, there's pretty much two reasons why I'm writing this and none of them isn't because Furyfur threatened me (I mean, requested) to do it. First of all, Raiden needs a villain. Not just a villain, but a smart one. Second, this is probably the darkest of the three that have him in it, and it is this one I really want to build Raiden's character. Those are the main points of this, and that I also want to gibe Hayden a bigger role in this as well. And she certainly will when she meets two familiar characters, but I'm not saying anything right now. Well then, I guess we better get started.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble In Jubilife

Jubilife City. It was the largest city in Sinnoh and the most advanced. People came from all over to see what the place had to offer. Of course, this is all in the actual city, but underground, things aren't quite the same. In fact, it's quite the opposite. As big a city Jubilife was, it also contained some of the worst criminals possible. At least, those who've managed to escape police detection. Of course, we aren't talking about people. No, these "criminals" that are being spoken about are all Pokemon, which rule the underground.

Pokemon can only manage in certain places aboveground. Of course, that's mostly alleyways and dumps, so in their eyes, Jubilife wasn't quite "jubilant." Recently, a large group of Pokemon had taken over the "underground," keeping an eye out on every Pokemon that lived down there. Could you give a guess to whose these Pokemon might be? Here's a hint: they just happen to formerly be part of a team called Team Galactic.

In an underground base of operations, each member of the team, along with their associates, were holding a meeting that was taking place. It was a good thing the place because there was a large group of Pokemon. "So, do we have new business to discuss?" Houndoom said, who had formerly belonged to Team Leader Cyrus and was now leader of the entire group.

"Everything in the city above and below ground seems to be in order," Purugly said. Her former trainer was Commander Mars. She was Houndoom's second-in-command. "No complaints, no nothing."

"Good," Houndoom said. "Anything else?"

"Um," Bronzor then said. "Well, actually, there is something else." He appeared to be quite nervous. "The one we're not supposed to talk about, well, I did some scouting around outside the city limits, and I heard _he _was coming. He appears to be with that Pachirisu and a Pichu."

"Who exactly are we talking about here?" Purugly asked.

"The… Raichu," Bronzor said.

The group became silent. Even mentioning the Pokemon brought anger and hatred to their minds. "That Raichu!" Mightyena growled, baring his fangs. He was another of Houndoom's team. "If I ever run into him again, I'll place his head between my teeth and crack his skull open!"

"Calm down, Mightyena," Houndoom said. "You'll have your chance. We'll all have our chance." He then thought about it. "Well, this is interesting news. And he is coming here?"

"It looks that way," Bronzor said.

"I know the Pachirisu," Purugly said. "But the Pichu I'm not familiar with."

"Well, it's rather obvious," a voice then said. They looked to see Toxicroak speaking. "Obviously the Pichu must be family, or something."

"Family?" Houndoom asked. He then smiled an evil smile. "Indeed…"

"I think I know what you're thinking," Purugly said. "If we take out that Pichu, and even that Pachirisu, he'll be as spineless as a Ditto."

There then came a laughing that echoed over the entire room. The laughing became louder as a Zangoose came into the room. He then stopped laughing as he then became serious. "Sheesh, and I thought my jokes were bad."

"Do I have to have one of my boys take care of you?" Mightyena snarled.

"Personally, I'm only here on my own business," Zangoose said.

Mightyena gave a nod, and one of his pack went up to attack Zangoose but he grabbed the Mightyena and it let out a yelp as Zangoose broke its neck and it was dead before it fell to the ground. However, no one did anything. "Now, if you let me explain why I'm here."

"Very well," Houndoom said. "You may speak."

"I can see the situation you are in right now," Zangoose said. "I mean, let's rewind the clocks back a bit. About six months ago, no cops, no lawyers would've dared gone against you. But, what happened? Did you all become pansies or something? But I know, I know why things are like this… that Raichu. Now, that Raichu and his trainer pretty much exposed you all to the light. And, by the way, that Raichu, if he comes here and finds out just where you are, he'll get all those who live here to fight against you. He'll do it. That's why me, and Cipher, are here to help."

"Cipher," Houndoom said. "I've heard of them. Cyrus told me that you were an organization residing in the Orre region. But what are you doing here?"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, before I forget to do this, there's a song that's gonna be playing soon. The name of it is "Why So Serious?" from The Dark Knight.)

* * *

"Relocation," Zangoose said. "Besides, we're going to need more recruits and this seemed the best place to go. We can help you get back to the top, but you'll have to listen carefully to what I say. Because, someone like me-"

"A freak!" Mightyena interrupted, causing some to snicker.

"Someone like me…" Zangoose said. "I tend to be the one who doesn't leave any traces behind. If something doesn't happen soon, if things go the way they are now, um… Woofie here won't be able to get a scrap for his wife and pups."

"Enough from the clown!" Mightyena snapped, now upset. He then attempted to pounce right on Zangoose but Zangoose held him by the throat.

*"You know, you're a very angry Pokemon," Zangoose said, while Mightyena tried to squirm away. "I like that. Because anger can make you stronger. But it also tends to blind you. Like this, for example. I… knew a Pokemon who ended up becoming a part of Cipher about three years ago. He was one of those bloodthirsty Pokemon, the kind that will kill just for pure pleasure. Anyway, to test his sanity, he was put into a brawling room. He was a poor Nidorino. He was put against a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Of course, they were scared out of their minds and did not fight. The Nidorino just killed them, laughing as he did it, but as turned out, he was a rather sensitive Pokemon, for he then found out the Pokemon he killed were his parents, previously captured by Cipher almost a year before that. Poor bloke lost his mind. After some time, the Pokemon couldn't take it anymore and ended up drowning himself. Drowning himself in his sorrows. So you see, when you fight, focus on your enemy, not your emotions. Are we understood?" Mightyena, who was in shock, nodded. "Good," Zangoose said, letting him go. He then looked to Houndoom. Now then, do we have an agreement?"

All the other Pokemon looked to Houndoom. Houndoom, letting out a sigh, then said, "Very well, we accept."

"Good choice," Zangoose said. "I'll have preparations made. Time to show this city who rightfully owns it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, a group of Pokemon were waiting for a signal. Suddenly, there came a beeping sound and the leader, a Luxray, then said, "Okay Alpha, that's the signal, let's move now!" Their first destination was towards the Jubilife TV station. Luxray, along with his group consisting of Poochyena, Umbreon, Combusken, and Feraligatr, made their way quickly towards the side of the building, careful not to be seen. Once doing so, they planted a suspicious looking box on the side of the building. "Package is set and charged," Umbreon said.

"Good," Luxray said. He then spoke into a communicator that was on his front left leg. "Delta, Gamma, how's it look on your ends."

"Delta is ready," one voice said.

"Gamma is ready," another voice said.

"Affirmative," Luxray responded. "Wait until I give the signal." He then looked to his team. "Best we get to some cover." They quickly got to a safe distance. "Alright guys, unleash hell!" Combusken then pushed the button. Suddenly, an explosion erupted on the side of the Jubilife TV station, causing to collapse. Not just there, but simultaneous explosions hit both the Poketch Company and the Trainers' School.

"In a Breaking News story, Jubilife City has been hit by three different attacks, each affecting a major part of the city. Police are investigating the cause but so far nothing has come up…"

* * *

(A/N: And this is where the credits will come in! The name of the song I have here is called "Prelude" by Immediate Music. There are two versions of the song, but I don't care which one you use since they're practically the same.)

**Pokemon 6.1  
**Cipher's Final Plan

* * *

Pikette – Wow, that intro was very… disturbing.

Me – I told you it was gonna be dark. But we're only skimming the surface right now. Just you wait until we really get into it. Anyway, before I forget, I do not own Pokemon.

Pikette – Because if we did, 4Kids would be dead.

Me – And um, I guess that's about it. So until then, this is FoxMcCloud7921 signing out!


	2. A Familiar Bunch Of Heroes

(A/N: Okay, in case you haven't probably noticed, I'm updating these stories in order of appearance. Makes things easier for me. Okay, I have a song here that's coming up soon, which is meant to be the secondary credits song, and also to contrast the darkness that was in the first chapter. But then again, this chapter isn't exactly that happy either. Welcome to reality. Anyway, the name of the song is "Deepest Blue (Jon Hopkins Mix)" by Deepest Blue.)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Familiar Bunch of Heroes

It had been about two weeks since being back in Eterna Forest, where the journey had begun. Raiden, RiRi, and Hayden had been to three different locations, all across Sinnoh. Now they were backtracking to the areas where they had missed. Of course, it wasn't an easy journey and they were starting to get exhausted.

"Ugh, Raiden, don't you think we should take a short break?" RiRi asked, who was dragging behind the others.

Raiden, who couldn't suppress a small smile, looked back to her. "But we've only been walking for about an hour," he said.

"Yeah, don't you think an hour is a lot of time?" RiRi complained.

"Gee, and I thought she was the energetic one," Hayden said, smiling.

RiRi, ignoring Hayden's joke, let out a sigh of defeat as she plopped to the ground. "Hey," Raiden said, going up next to her and nuzzling her neck. "I know it's been a long trip so far, but as soon as we reach the next destination, we'll make sure to get a good rest."

"Promise?" RiRi asked, with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Promise," Raiden responded. "As a matter of fact, I think we're close to being out of the forest."

"Where exactly are we headed next?" Hayden asked.

Raiden sighed. "Jubilife City," he said. Both RiRi and Hayden didn't seem too thrilled about it. There were major differences between living in the forest or countryside, and living in the city. Depending on the city, either many Pokemon or not so many lived there, and it wasn't the best lifestyle. Pokemon tended to stay away from civilization, or their case humans, while in the city. Most of them lived in the alleyways, or underground, scavenging for food. Not a good lifestyle at all, and out of all of them, Jubilife was the worst, mostly for its size.

"Well, I guess we'd end up there sooner or later," RiRi said.

"But the area is rather huge," Hayden commented.

"True," Raiden said. "But then again, that increases our chances." He then looked to his sister. "Think about it. Jubilife has the largest population in Sinnoh. That being said, it must also mean there are lots of Pokemon residing there as well. It's possible our parents could be there as well."

"Well, you do have a point," Hayden said. She then smiled. "It's very possible and it wouldn't hurt our chances if we look."

"Then it's settled then," Raiden said. "We'll make our way to Jubilife City." *He then looked back to RiRi. "You all ready to go?"

"Yes," RiRi said, smiling as she got up. "Sorry that I've been complaining a lot lately."

Raiden chuckled as he held her close and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I was the same way when I was a young lad," he said.

They continued on through the forest, managing to encounter some of the other Pokemon in the forest, although they did get some weird looks, seeing such a trio in the forest of all places. Soon, they finally reached a clearing and found themselves on a small cliff, staring out into the open.

There it was, Jubilife City, the "City of Joy." It was considered the most advanced city of Sinnoh, although it could easily compare to similar cities in Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. However, there was one thing they didn't expect, and that was smoke coming out of three different buildings, accompanied by the sounds of sirens.

"I wonder what that's about?" RiRi said.

"Perhaps a fire?" Raiden suggested.

"At three different places at once?" Hayden asked. Raiden shrugged his shoulders. It was a possibility. "Well, the city isn't too far from here, so we had better get moving before it gets dark."

The other two nodded and they continued downwards towards the large city, not knowing just what kind of events they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Upon reaching the city limits, they quickly thought of the question of what to do then. "The best way to go is through the alleyways," Hayden said. She once told them before she had met them that she herself used to travel through many of the cities in the region, and the underside was not pretty. It just goes to show you how even in the best of places, poverty remains an issue. For Pokemon, since there was so many of them, food was constantly an issue and most practically ended up starving for the day. Of course, they practically died because of that.

"Alright," Raiden said. "Just be careful. I don't know if anyone here is quite friendly to outsiders." They entered the first alleyway they saw, walking carefully so that they didn't cause any attention to themselves.

As was expected, there were many Pokemon living in the shadows, not so much as give a glance to them as they walked by. The alleyways, compared to other cities, were much larger, allowing some Pokemon to create small huts for shelter. To put it short, the atmosphere was depressing and miserable. But then again, how else could they live? Not like anyone was helping them.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, we have another song coming up here, called "Scene of a Disaster" from Naruto Shippuden. I had been thinking about it, and I really think whoever does the music for Naruto should really do music for Pokemon. I don't know, that's just my opinion.)

* * *

"This is almost unbearable to watch," RiRi whispered.

"I know," Raiden said, sighing. If his parents were truly here, then he was now worried about just how they were faring in such conditions.

All of a sudden, close to where they were walking, there was a large explosion, knocking them off their feet. Senses kicking in, Raiden quickly got up to see what had happened. *The explosion had come from a large groups of huts left of them. Chaos soon erupted as some Pokemon ran for their lives while others ran to the aid of those caught in the blast. There were some survivors, but they were in bad shape, bloody and bruised as they struggled away. Some, apparently, were not as lucky as a mother, a Kangaskhan, was crying hysterically, holding her infant who was now dead.

"RiRi, we have to get out of here," Raiden said quickly. "It's not safe." He knew RiRi was sensitive to such things.

"But where's Hayden?" RiRi asked.

Raiden quickly looked around, but his sister was nowhere in sight. "Hayden!?" he yelled. "Hayden!" But there was no answer as other Pokemon continued to run into him. Raiden started to panic, worry about her safety.

"Raiden, where is she?" RiRi said, worried.

"I don't know," Raiden said quickly. "She couldn't have run off."

"It's possible she might have gotten caught in a group," RiRi said. The crowds were dying down, but before there were tons of Pokemon, big and small, running over the place. Most likely Hayden got caught in a group and wasn't able to break free.

"I have to find her," Raiden said, quickly running down the alleyway. However, much to his dismay, the alleyway then branched off into a crossroad. "Where could she have gone?" he asked himself.

RiRi soon caught up to him. "Can you follow her scent?" she asked.

"No," Raiden said. "I can't detect it." He then sighed. "I can't believe I didn't keep an eye on her."

"It's not your fault, Raiden," RiRi said. "None of us expected what just happened. When we're scared, we tend to lose control of ourselves."

"You're right," Raiden said. "Well, we better hurry and start looking for her." He started moving forward a couple of steps before stopping and looking behind him. "RiRi?"

He then saw tears in her eyes. Apparently she had been affected with what just happened. "I just can't believe such a thing would happen," she said, sobbing. "Who would do such a terrible thing to these poor innocent Pokemon?"

Raiden went up to her and gave her a hug, rubbing her back so that she would calm down. "It's alright RiRi, I'm here," he said quietly. In his head, he was thinking the same thing. Who would be heartless enough to terrorize and kill innocent Pokemon?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a similar alleyway in a different part of the city, two figures, cloaked to conceal themselves, stood waiting in the corner. "Sheesh, how long does it take to claim a package?" one of them asked.

"Tell me about it," the other said. "Neither of us has been informed about it yet, but apparently this "package" is supposed to be part of one of Cipher's biggest experiments."

"Really?" the first figure said. "What exactly is it?"

"I'm not quite sure," the second figure said. "Apparently it's something that changes a Pokemon's personality. It makes them lose control of themselves and they become more… oh what's a good word? Ravenous, bloodthirsty."

"Wow," the first figure said. "All of a sudden I feel a bit uneasy about this. Are you sure something like this is safe?"

"Oh yeah," the second figure said. "Despite what they become, they'll listen to what we say as long as we supervise them. But then again, this is only what I'm hearing."

Soon, another cloaked figure came up to them, holding a somewhat small case. "Alright, we've obtained the package," the third figure said.

"What exactly is it?" the first figure said, now curious as he went over to it.

"Don't open it!" the third figure snapped, causing the first to back away. "If this gets opened, terrible things will end up happening to you."

"Sorry," the first figure said.

"Now what do we do?" the second figure asked.

"We return this to base," the third figure said. Underneath the cloak, the figure smiled. "Zangoose will be pleased with our efforts and this latest shipment." And with that, the three of them quickly left the alleyway, heading towards the other side of the city.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, this will end chapter two. I know too much hasn't happened yet, but it will get better as the story progresses. Expect the first fight scene to take place next chapter, and perhaps maybe the introduction of a familiar duo. But I won't say who just yet. You'll have to wait and see. Until then, always feel that you can spare some change to a homeless guy. He doesn't bite.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

Of all the rotten luck, Hayden found herself all alone close to downtown. She had been caught with the group of Pokemon that had fled in terror and wasn't able to free herself until now. _"Ugh, great," _she thought. _"Now I have no idea where to go or where Raiden and RiRi could be." _It seemed she would have to go a different way and hope and pray that she meets up with them.

She stuck close to the alleyways but took a peek downtown. The city life was bustling around as usual, and yet there didn't seem to be any panic whatsoever. Were things so bad that the Pokemon in the slums were being ignored? Hayden sighed. This is why she did not like returning to the cities. She had seen first-hand what the conditions were like, and yet, there was nothing she could do. She had no power over such things, which only depressed her more.

She was still moving and was not paying attention to what was in front of her until she collided with something, or more like someone. "Sorry!" she quickly said, before looking up into the eyes of a rather annoyed Pokemon, which happened to be Purugly.

"Incompetent Pokemon!" she snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry," Hayden quickly said.

"Blundering idiot," Purugly said, turning around. "The place is crawling with them."

Hayden took a look at her before something finally connected in her mind. "Wait a minute!" she then said. "I know who you are! You're part of that organization, Team Galactic! Raiden told me all about you!"

Purugly then turned back around, a smirk now on her face. "Well, well, well," she said, coming towards her. "So you're the little sister we've been hearing about. The sister of that annoying little pest… Although, I must say it's interesting that all of a sudden you've just _managed _to get yourself lost and all alone." She then raised a paw and her claws shot out quickly. "I'm sure the others will be pleased once they hear that I have finally disposed of you."

* * *

(A/N: Although there's a short fight coming up here, there's also a very funny part coming up after that. For now, the song here is called "Boss Theme" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (aka Time, Darkness, and Sky).)

* * *

*Hayden inched back slightly in hesitation, but she couldn't just let herself be beaten without a fight. "I-I'm not afraid of you," she said. She then put on a look of determination. "I'll fight you if I must!" She then charged forward and jumped into the air. "Iron Tail!" she said, her small tail glowing white. She then made direct contact with Purugly.

However, Purugly just smiled, amused by this. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "Fury Swipes!" She made a forward slash attack, sending Hayden back, causing her to hit the wall behind her. "Do you honestly think that _you_, of all people, can defeat me, a high-ranked official of Team Galactic?"

Hayden struggled to her feet. "When my brother finds you, he'll beat you just like before," she declared.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's that other song I was talking about. The name of this song is called "Battle Without Honor Or Humility" by Tomoyasu Hotei, and yes, it's an overused song, but who cares?)

* * *

Purugly just laughed. "Oh yes, _when_ he finds you," she said. "But it'll be too late by then." *All of a sudden, there was the screeching of tires and both of them looked to see a pick-up truck serving through the alleyway right towards them. "Uh oh," Purugly said, right before getting hit by the truck and slammed into the wall.

Hayden just watched as both doors opened and to her surprise, a Pichu came out of the car, wearing a pair of shades. "Whoa! Now that was awesome!" he said.

The passenger door opened and another Pichu came out, also wearing a pair of shades. "You said it, bro," he said. He then looked to where Purugly was. "Uh oh, I think we hit something," he added.

"Poor dude," the other Pichu said.

"Um, excuse me?" Hayden said.

Both of them looked to her. "Oh," the first one said, taking off his shades. "Our apologies." The only difference between the two was that the one addressing her had a scruff of hair atop his head. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Pichu Big."

"And I'm Pichu Little," the other Pichu said, taking off his shades and went up to stand next to his brother.

They both then took a bow. "The Pichu Brothers, at your service," they both said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," Hayden said. "My name is Hayden."

"Hayden, huh?" Pichu Big said. "That's a pretty name."

Hayden giggled slightly while blushing. "Well, thank you."

All of a sudden, the truck exploded behind them and Purugly stood before them, now officially pissed. "You annoying little pests!" she said angrily.

"Oh my God, it's a female!" Pichu Little said.

"I didn't notice," Pichu Big said with a smile. "Think maybe she took on a few too many pounds."

"I'm going to kill you you annoying bastards!" Purugly screeched.

"But first you have to catch us!" Pichu Little said, taunting her by smacking his behind.

Purugly pounced to attack but was suddenly sent backwards. Apparently she had not noticed the Light Screen that had been formed. Both Pichu busted up laughing. "Haha, look at the poor fat kitty!" Pichu Little said. "What's wrong kitty, just attack already, stop hurting yourself!" Purugly tried again and again to break the barrier, but could not, causing the two to laugh even more.

"Aw, the poor kitty is stuck," Pichu Big said, teasing her.

"Agh! Enough of this!" Purugly said. "I'll get all three of you another time." And with that, she headed the other direction, back into the deeper alleyways.

"Now that is just too much fun," Pichu Little said.

"So, you do stuff like this all the time?" Hayden asked.

"Oh yes," Pichu Big said. "We do all sorts of stuff like that."

"We tend to be troublemakers," Pichu Little said.

"Most cities don't care for what we do-"

"But we do it anyway-"

"Because it's so much fun-"

"And never requires anyone getting hurt."

"Do you two always finish each other's sentences?" Hayden asked, sweatdropping slightly.

"Oh yes," both of them said.

"I see," Hayden said. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here? You can't be from Sinnoh."

"No, we're actually from Johto," Pichu Big said. "We just happened to migrate here on one of our little adventures."

"Well, I actually need to my brother and friend," Hayden said. She then had an idea. "I know, do you think you two could help me find them?"

Both Pichu seemed a bit surprised by the question. "Um…" Pichu Big said.

"Could you excuse for a second?" Pichu Little said as they moved over to a spot to discuss.

"I don't know about this Big Bro, I thought we had our own ordeals to take care of."

"But we can't just say no. Besides, she's obviously lost."

"It could be dangerous for her though."

"I know that, but she seems tough. Not to mention kind of pretty too."

"Well, yes, she is pretty but-"

"Um, you know I can hear the both of you?" Hayden said, sweatdropping again, causing both of them to do the same.

"Oh," both of them said.

"Well, we made our decision anyway," Pichu Big said. "We'll help you look for your brother and friend."

"We can never say no to a Pokemon in need!" Pichu Little said.

"Oh thank you!" Hayden said, giving Pichu Big a hug and causing him to blush slightly. "I am truly grateful. However, can I just make one small request?"

"What's that?" Pichu Little said.

"Well, the thing is, it'll get a little confusing for all of us if I call either of you Pichu," Hayden said. "Would it be alright if you two gave yourselves nicknames or something?"

"I don't see why not," Pichu Big said. He then looked to his brother. "I'll call you Zack."

"Hmm," Zack said, getting used to his new name. "Alright, I suppose it works. And I'll call you Jaden."

"Jaden?" Pichu Big said. "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, you just have the personality of a Jaden," Zack said.

"Yeah, you have a point, and it does sound catchy," Jaden said. "Alright, Jaden it is."

"So where do we start first?" Hayden asked.

"Well, we may not know where the people you're looking for may be," Zack said. "But I think we might know where they'll end up."

"I've heard rumors that there's some sort of Pokemon colony in the middle of the city," Jaden said. "Of course, we ourselves are looking for it as well."

"Well, it seems like a good start," Hayden said. "And you two seem to know the city better than I, so please, lead the way." Both Pichu nodded and all three of them started heading straight into the heart of downtown Jubilife.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this will be the last scene of the chapter but I have one last song to play here. The name of the song is "Materia" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I was planning on first using this in a future story, but decided to use it here. You'll see why.)

* * *

*Meanwhile, in a small alleyway downtown, Zangoose was meeting with some of his associates. "So, how is our little friend doing?" he asked. There lying on the ground with it's eyes closed, shaking and in obvious pain, was an Absol. He was unfortunately picked up Zangoose's henchmen and was to be used in a certain experiment.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," one of them said, a Machoke.

"Good," Zangoose then said, still looking at the unfortunate Pokemon. All of a sudden, the Pokemon stopped shaking and the look of pain was gone. He then opened his eyes, but instead of their usual color, then were now bright red. He then started growling, baring his fangs in a threatening manner. "Ah, there we go," Zangoose then said. "Now my friend, let's just see what you're truly capable of doing…"

* * *

(A/N: Ah yes, the root of Cipher's real plan. If you've played Pokemon Colosseum, you know where I'm going with this. If not, well, you'll just have to find out for yourself because I ain't saying anything. Anyway, so now you see that I added the Pichu Brothers into this story, aka Zack and Jaden. They're meant to be the comic relief of the story, but they'll still play a certain role in this story, I promise. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if I don't happen to update by New Year's, then I wish everyone a happy New Year.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. A Dark Hero Is Born

(A/N: Okay, I realize not too much action has happened so far in this story. Well, I'm definitely making up for it in this one, if not the next chapter as well.)  


* * *

Chapter 4: A Dark Hero Is Born

Raiden took a breather as he leaned up against a wall. "We've been going up and down this city and we still haven't found her," he said, sighing.

"Raiden, I've been thinking," RiRi said.

"What's that?" Raiden responded.

"Well, we know how large the city is, but we've only been skimming the outside parts of the city," RiRi said. "We haven't even gone towards the inner central part yet."

Raiden put a paw to his face as he groaned. "I didn't even think of that," he said. "But that means we have to cross through the streets."

"Raiden, you're acting like you're afraid of humans or something," RiRi said.

"I'm not," Raiden said. "You just know how the Pokemon are like here… I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much." They then went up to the edge of the alleyway, close to one of the main streets in the city. It was starting to get late, so not as many people were out. "Maybe we should hold paws?" Raiden then said.

"Why?" RiRi asked.

"So that they think we're a couple," Raiden quickly said.

"But we _are _a couple," RiRi replied.

"I know, but not everyone would know that," Raiden said.

"Are you asking that just so we can hold paws?" RiRi asked with a smile.

Raiden suddenly blushed. "Um, no…" he said. "Well, maybe."

RiRi just laughed while giving him a peck on the cheek, causing both to spark slightly. "You're a sweetheart," she said. "But I think the fact that we're both together is proof enough." Raiden couldn't help but smile a bit.

They then went out into the streets. Much to their surprise (and relief), the people outside weren't really paying attention to them. Well, except for a mom and her daughter somehow knowing they were a couple and awing about how cute they were together. "Okay, maybe that wasn't so bad after all," Raiden said.

"See, you worry too much," RiRi said, a smirk on her face.

"Worry?" Raiden said, a smirk now on his face. He then pressed her up against the one. "I think you're the one who should be worried," he said as he nuzzled into the fur on her neck.

"No, not here," she said quietly. "You could at least pick a more private spot to do such a thing."

"I guess," Raiden said. He then sighed. "It's starting to get late. Maybe we should try to find a place to reside for the night." All of a sudden, he really started missing sleeping in a bed. All of a sudden, they both then started to hear voices, causing both of them to stop.

"Damn it Larson," a voice then said. "Do we really have to use the alleyways to get back to base?" Raiden motioned to RiRi, telling her to stay there. He went up close to the corner and carefully peered over. There were three figures, all cloaked. It seemed obvious that they were Pokemon. One of them was holding some sort of container.

"As I've told you and Jarek already," the second figure said, who had to be Larson. "We need to keep ourselves undercover. We can't have the authorities figure out about Cipher's plans."

"_Cipher?" _Raiden thought. _"They sound like criminals, which must mean their organization is as well."_

"You complain too much Jak," Jarek said.

"Enough," Larson said. "We have to move now so we can make it back to base." And with that, the three of them quickly left the alleyway.

"What was that about?" RiRi said.

"I don't know, but whatever organization they're in, I think they were responsible for that bomb that went off," Raiden said. "RiRi, I need you to stay here."

"What?" RiRi said quickly. "Raiden, you're not actually thinking of taking them on, are you?"

"If I have to," Raiden said. "Look, don't worry about me. I've taken on worse things. Please RiRi?"

RiRi sighed. "Alright, but be careful," she said. "I just have this really bad feeling."

Raiden kissed her on the forehead and set off, pursuing the three figures.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, I think we all know something's going down. And if you think that, then you are correct. The name of this song is "Battle In The Forgotten City" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.)  


* * *

  
Keeping his distance, Raiden saw the figures ascend the building in front of him by using the window sills and telephone lines to jump up to the roof of the buildings. "Clever little sneaks," Raiden muttered as he followed suit, making sure to keep his distance. Once he got to the edge of the roof, he stood low, keeping his ears open for the sound of movement.

"Shouldn't be too much farther, right?" Jarek asked.

"That's right," Larson said.

"Something wrong Larson?" Jak asked.

"No, not at all," Larson said. All of a sudden, Raiden felt himself being grabbed over the edge and immediately slammed to the ground, all of a sudden feeling blood gush into his mouth. Would he ever escape the world of violence? "I figured we were being followed."

Raiden rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes, seeing the three figures staring at him. "So let me guess," Jarek said. "You're working undercover for the police, aren't you?"

"No," Raiden said, as he got to his feet and spit the blood out of his mouth. "I just like nosing around in peoples business."

"Oh, a smartass huh?" Jak asked. "Well, guess we can't hide ourselves any longer." The three of them then uncloaked themselves, revealing themselves all as Grovyles. "Larson, Jarek, and Jak," Jak then said. "The Grovyle Brothers."

Raiden snorted. "Nice name," he said sarcastically.

*"There's no time for this," Larson said. "I'll take the package back to the base, you two take care of him."

"It'll be our pleasure," Jarek said with a smirk. Larson then nodded and headed off northwards. "Now, it's time to teach you a lesson for interfering with Cipher's intentions." Both he and Jak attacked at the same time, catching Raiden off guard. Soon, he was thrown backward after getting hit by Leaf Blade and then hit his head against the edge of the building, causing his vision to blurry slightly.

"What, you don't have any fight in you?" Jak said, taunting him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Raiden quickly got to his feet. "There's more to me than you think." He then launched forward and managed to punch Jak in the stomach and in the face.

"You little pest!" Jak said angrily once he recovered as he fired Bullet Seed, sending Raiden back and even over the edge, but he managed to keep hold. He looked into Jak's eyes and could tell he was now pissed off. "Not so macho now, are you!?" He then used another Leaf Blade, stabbing right into Raiden's right paw. Raiden let out a grunt of pain as blood started spurting out.

Using it as a last resort, Raiden used his tail to grab Jak by the throat. Jak suddenly stopped as the force cut his breath and ended up snapping his neck. He was dead before he fell off the edge of the building.

"Jak?" Jarek all of a sudden said as Raiden made his way over the edge again. He looked at Raiden in shock. "You bastard…" His look of rage then appeared. "You fucking bastard!" He then charged straight at Raiden, but Raiden didn't fall for it, since he himself had done such a thing before. Jolteon had taught him well. He then used his tail to knock Jarek to the ground, since it was all he could use at the moment.

He then placed the zigzag tip of his tail against Jarek's throat. "You slimy hypocrite," he then said. "You kill helpless Pokemon, but despair for your brother? You make me sick." He then slit Jarek's throat, leaving him to die. Raiden didn't even care anymore if he killed them, mostly because he was pissed for being stabbed in the paw.

It was now time to go after Larson, and since he had to run, he was going to be pain. Limping slightly to not put too much pressure on his right paw, he went in the direction Larson went, crossing a long telephone line. Getting close to the next building, he lost his balance and quickly jumped and managed to hang onto the edge of the building. Pulling himself up, he then saw that Larson was on the building as well. "Larson!" Raiden quickly yelled.

Larson looked around quickly and saw the Raichu staring at him. "Shit," he then said. He was trapped and was hoping would come to back him up.

"It's over now," Raiden said, going up to him.

"Stay back!" Larson quickly said. "I know you want what's in here and I warn you to stay away from it! You have no idea what will happen if you open that container."

"What's in it then?" Raiden asked.

"No!" Larson quickly said, as he started backing up. "I cannot say, for it's too terrible to mention, and if the authorities find out, Cipher will be done for good." He kept backing up but in his mania, he forgot he was against the edge and on top of a very high building. He then stumbled, dropping the container and then fell off the edge. Raiden flinched slightly, knowing that he was as good as dead. He then let out a sigh, realizing he was the cause of three consecutive deaths. But then again, they were criminals.

He then looked to the container, what apparently was supposed to be taken back to their base, wherever that is. But what exactly was in it? He was warned not to open it, but could it really be that bad? _"I think he was trying to psych me out," _he thought. He then picked up the container and noticed it was very light, as if nothing was in there. _"Well, this must be some package." _He then opened it, and a look of surprise was on his face.

Indeed, there was something inside. It looked like a mass of purple gas, just floating inside. "What is this?" Raiden said out loud. Suddenly, the gas shot right at him, going through him and sending him back a couple feet. Breathing heavily from surprise, he then got back onto his two feet. "What the hell was that?" he then said. This was all too confusing. What's so important about this "gas" and why is Cipher, whoever they are, so interested in it? Raiden didn't have the answers, and for right now, he was rather tired. He then turned around and headed back.  


* * *

Soon, he made it back where RiRi was and she soon let out a sigh of relief as she went up to him. She then gasped. "Raiden, you're hurt," she said.

"Yeah," Raiden said, who was applying pressure on his paw to stop the bleeding. "It's nothing big really."

"Let me see it," RiRi said. She then let out another gasp. "This wound looks deep."

"I'm fine, RiRi," Raiden said, chuckling slightly. "I've been in worse scrapes before."

"Yeah, this is true," RiRi said. "Well, seeing as we're not going to be doing anymore journeying tonight, I found us a spot we can sleep for the night."

"Sleep sounds pretty good right now," Raiden said as the both of them laughed.

"Here, let me see your paw again," RiRi said. Raiden then reached out again and she started licking the wound, cleaning it. Raiden almost shuddered as he felt her tongue graze his fur, but at least the pain minimized slightly.

"RiRi, it's a good thing you came with me," Raiden then said.

"Haha, why is that?" RiRi then said. "So I can tend to your wounds after you get yourself in a fight?"

Raiden then smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's one good reason."  


* * *

(A/N: And that will end chapter four. It didn't have all the action I was planning on putting in, but at least half of it was action-packed. It was also kind of a "cutesy" chapter between Raiden and RiRi. I'm planning on in this story for their relationship to go the next step. Yes, you heard me right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, never try to climb up large buildings, or else you're gonna end up like Jak and Larson. Hmm… I actually found that in bad taste.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. First Encounter

Chapter 5: First Encounter

It was starting to get dark and the Pichu trio decided to find themselves a place for the night. "We should be close to the colony," Jaden said as they found themselves a spot in the alleyways. "But it's probably we rest for the night."

"Besides, night is the time when humans are out the most," Zack said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," Hayden replied. "I've been in enough cities as is."

"Really?" both the Pichu Bros. said.

"Where at?" Jaden asked.

"I've been to Vermillion, Goldenrod, a bunch of cities," Hayden replied.

"Wow, so you've been to different regions then," Jaden said. "But why do that?"

"Well…" Hayden said hesitantly. She knew she might as well tell them since they were her friends. "The thing is, I've been trying to look for my parents for some time, and well, I'm still looking."

"Oh," both of them said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zack said.

"What about you two?" Hayden asked. "Don't you two have parents?"

Jaden and Zack looked at each other. "No," they said.

"We grew up as orphans," Jaden said. "We don't really know what happened to our parents."

"So I guess we're all in the same boat then," Hayden said. She then yawned. "Wow, didn't realize I was this tired."

"I think we could all use some sleep," Zack replied. He then flopped down right where he was sitting. "I call this spot."

Jaden sighed while shaking his head. "Got to love having brothers," he then said to Hayden. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Agreed," Hayden replied. She then laid down on the hard ground. Lying in the grass in the forest area seemed so much better. She then felt herself shiver.

"You alright?" Jaden asked, who just happened to still be awake. "You look cold."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Hayden said quickly. She then shivered again, which gave her away.

"You know, if you want to keep warm you can just sit by me if you want," Jaden said.

Hayden found herself instantly blushing. "Oh no," she said. "It's quite alright, thank you. But, I don't want to invade your space and all.

"Invade my space?" Jaden asked. He then laughed. "No, that won't happen. Please, I insist. Can't have you getting sick on us."

"I guess so," Hayden said as she went over. However, she didn't realize the water on the ground, causing her to slip and fall right on top of Jaden, who just happened to be lying on his back.

Seeing where they were, their faces inches away from each other, both instantly blushed. "I-I'm sorry!" Hayden quickly said as she got off of him.

"No, it's fine really," Jaden said quickly too, He then prayed to Arceus that his brother hadn't seen that, but Zack was still asleep. He then saw Hayden lay down next to him, but with still a small distance apart. He still felt himself blushing. Was it possible that he was already starting to feel something for her? But he just met her. Then again, sometimes that's all it takes. "Um, Hayden?" he then said.

"Oh Jaden!" Hayden said, turning around. "Don't think I'm upset, because I'm not. Its fine, I just slipped and all. We should get some sleep."

"Right," Jaden said as he laid back down. He was still young, but there was no denying the feelings he was feeling right now. _"Does she feel the same way?" _he wondered to himself. There was no mistaking that she had blushed as well, but then again, it may have been embarrassment as well. _"Maybe I'm just too young to love right now,"_ he thought.

Then, there was a large crash as something nearby fell to the ground, alerting all of them instantly. "What the hell was that?" Zack said, fully alert.

"I don't know," Jaden said. "Hayden, stay here. Zack and I will check it out."

"Oh no," Hayden said determinedly. "I'm going with you."

"She's safer with us, you know that bro," Zack reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right," Jaden said. "Alright, but keep quiet."

They crept slowly towards the corner and looked over. Over on the other side of the alleyway, there was a trash can that had been knocked down and something was eating out of it. "Oh for crying out loud," Zack said, moving around and walking over to where the trash can. "Hey! Pokemon here are trying to sleep and you want a late night snack!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Zack! Get back here!" Jaden said, all of a sudden having a very bad feeling.  


* * *

(A/N: And we all know what's gonna happen next. The song I have here is called "J-E-N-O-V-A" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.)  


* * *

*However, Zack kept getting closer. He then saw that the Pokemon was an Absol. "Um, excuse me, sir?" He got a little bit closer before stopping. Suddenly, the Pokemon turned around and saw that instead of its usual piercing blue, the Pokemon's eyes were a dark red. "What the hell!?" Zack said, stepping back quickly. The Absol then bared his fangs and made a move to pounce but was suddenly blasted back by a Thunderbolt attack.

"Damn it Zack, I told you to come back," Jaden said as he and Hayden came up to him.

They then saw the Absol get back to his feet. "What has happened to him?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know," Jaden said, while dodging a Shadow Ball attack. "But we have to stop him before he terrorizes anymore Pokemon or humans."

"Us?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Jaden said as he used Thunderbolt once more to hold the rabid Pokemon back. "Stay back Hayden, they don't call the Pichu Bros. for nothing. Zack, you know what to do."

"Double Iron Tail attack!" both cried out as they charged the Pokemon, only to have them both send back against the wall.

"Damn it he's tough," Zack said.

"And annoying," Jaden added. "Okay, time for Plan B. Commence now!" Zack proceeded by using Thunderbolt to stun Absol, giving time for Jaden to use Volt Tackle, which he happened to have learned, and sent Absol against the wall before crumbling to the ground.

"Wow," Hayden then said. "I didn't know you had learned Volt Tackle."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to learn," Jaden said. "Most of us don't learn it until we become Pikachu."

"Ugh." They looked over to see Absol get up, but he appeared to be normal now. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Wait, you have no recollection of what just happened?" Hayden asked.

"No," Absol said. "I remember being exposed to some weird gas-like substance, becoming sick and filled with pain, and that was all I could remember up until now. Sorry if I caused any harm, but I need to get going."

"Gas-like substance?" Hayden asked as the Absol took off. "Which causes Pokemon to go all berserk?"

"Sounds too strange," Jaden said. "Hey wait! That reminds me. The leader of the colony we are looking for is supposed to be rather wise, so he may know what is going on."

"But I think before that," Zack said. "We really need some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more," both Hayden and Jaden said.  


* * *

(A/N: The next song I have here is called "Under The Rotting Pizza" from Final Fantasy VII. You may find the title weird, but it has a good point since it's referring to cities and the underground part of it.)  


* * *

*The next morning, Raiden and RiRi made sure to leave right at the crack of dawn to avoid rush hour. "Okay, I know for sure Hayden must be heading in the same direction as we are," Raiden said. "So at some point, we should end up running into her."

"Let's just be careful," RiRi said. "I don't want to run into anymore goons like yesterday." Truth be told, Raiden's mind had been stuck on just who this organization was, trying constantly to figure them out.

Due to good timing, the streets were practically empty, except for the occasional car, which made crossing so much easier. "If I remember right," Raiden then said. "There's a park right in the middle of the city. Call me crazy, but I think Hayden may be heading there as well."

Maybe he wasn't crazy, for once they went into the next alleyway, Raiden immediately bumped into someone.

"Ow!" both he and Jaden said at the same time.

"Raiden!" Hayden said happily.

"Hayden?" Raiden said as she gave him a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hayden said. She then looked to the other two Pichu. "Raiden, I want you to meet Jaden and Zack, the Pichu Bros."

"At your service!" both of them said.

"Your sister came to us for help," Jaden said.

"And of course we accepted," Zack said.

"After going through some tough terrain-"

"Not to mention some grumpy Pokemon-"

"We were able to unite you both!" both of them said.

Raiden quickly sweatdropped while RiRi giggled, realizing how cute the duo was. "Do you two always finish each other's sentences?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" both of them said, both giving a salute.

"It's a good thing we ran into you two," Hayden said. "Apparently there's supposed to be a colony nearby."

"The leader there can most likely answer our questions," Zack added.

"Something weird happened last night," Jaden said. "A Pokemon was going rampant in the alleyways. Apparently he came in contact with some sort of gas-like substance and that was what drove him crazy."

Raiden instantly remembered what he had seen in that container yesterday, but decided now was not the best time to bring it up. "Oh, I see," he said. "Well, we happened to run into someone too, actually three. And they were working for an organization called Cipher."

"Cipher…" Zack said, who was in deep thought. "Where have I heard that word before…?"

"I think you're just thinking of the word cipher, which is "a method of transforming a text in order to conceal its meaning," a rather appropriate name if you ask me," Jaden said. "I've read the Merriam-Webster Dictionary enough times as is."

"You can read?" Zack asked.

"Oh shut up!" Jaden said, smacking Zack alongside the head, causing Hayden to giggle. "Anyway, the leader may know just who Cipher is as well, as he is supposed to be very wise. The colony is supposed to be near the center part of the city."

"Perhaps close to where the park is?" RiRi suggested.

"Possibly," Raiden replied. "I guess we better check it out."

After about another ten minutes, they had finally reached the central park. The sun was only beginning to rise, so the street lights were still on, guiding their way. "Well, I'm not quite seeing anything," Zack said. "Other than dirt, grass, and benches."

"Maybe there's a certain way to find it," Hayden said. "You know, since most places have to keep-" She, however, was cut short since the ground beneath all of them gave out, causing them to fall underground into nothing but darkness.  


* * *

(A/N: Man, I must be on a roll with these cliffhangers. I'm surprised no one has sent me an angry review yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the battle with Absol was meant first off to be against Raiden, but then I decided to do it with the Pichu Bros. and as a result it was a bit more humorous. Until then, keep up with your studies! …Okay, maybe that wasn't one of my best ones.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. An Unexpected Find

(A/N: Okay, for this upcoming scene, there's going to be some music playing and all that, and I need a song to go along with. The song I'll use here is "One More Time" by Daft Punk.)  


* * *

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Find

There came five groans as the five of them finally hit solid ground. "Please tell me this wasn't some sort of trap set up," Raiden said as he and the others got up.

"Well, um, possibly," Jaden said, chuckling sheepishly. "To be honest, there really is no _one _way to get to the colony, so we must be close."

"Wait, listen," RiRi then said. They stopped and listened. They heard some sort of noise close by.

"Is that… music?" Hayden asked.

"Only one to find out," Raiden said. "Let's follow it." And so they did, using the small pathway that had been carved out. They were getting closer since the music was getting louder and then they happened to see a small hole up ahead. Raiden then took a look out of the window and his jaw almost hit the floor. "Oh my God…"

*The room he was looking down upon was filled with many electric-types, the majority of them Pikachu and Pichu, partying like it was 1999 with a huge sound system and other accessories. Raiden was stunned. "This is-"

"AWESOME!" the Pichu Bros. said.

"So this is the colony…" RiRi said. "Incredible."

"Yeah, not to mention they appear to be having a good time, despite it's early in the morning," Hayden said.

"HEY!" The sudden yell from their right caused all them to jump in surprise and since they were close to the edge, it resulted all of them to fall over right into the room! Once that happened, the music immediately shut off and all the Pokemon were staring at them.

"Um, hi there," Raiden said, grinning slightly.

"Where did these bozos come from!?"

"They look like uninvited guests!"

"Who turned the music off!?" The other Pokemon looked over and upwards towards an altar above them. There stood a Pikachu, who had spoken the last sentence.

"Volt, these Pokemon just came out of nowhere and uninvited," one of the other Pikachu said.

"Is that so?" the Pikachu, Volt, said. He then smiled and lifted up his arms. "Welcome newcomers! Make yourselves at home and enjoy yourselves! Now get that damn music back on!" The music resumed and everyone else went back to what they were doing, partying their butts off.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," one of the Pikachu said, coming up to them. "Sorry, I'm kind of one of those tour guide Pokemon. Anyway, snacks and drinks are over there, as well as places to sit, because you all look tired. And of course, if you feel like breaking it down, the dance floor is all around you. Enjoy it, it's gonna be like this the entire day."

"The entire day?" RiRi asked when the Pikachu went back to his friends. "Goodness, this must be some colony."

"You got that right," Raiden commented. He could feel his stomach grumble slightly. "You know, I think it's been awhile since we had ourselves a good meal. Might as well get something now before we all pass out."

After getting a good amount to eat and resting slightly, the music started to slow down, causing many to start slow-dancing. "Ooh, Raiden, let's dance!" RiRi then said happily.

"Err… I don't know," Raiden said, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not exactly the dancing type."

"Oh come on," RiRi said, taking his paw. "There isn't much to it, at least for slow-dancing." Raiden sighed as he got up and followed her onto the dance floor. He placed his paws around her waist and hers around his neck. "See, is it really that difficult?" she asked, smiling.

"No," Raiden said, smiling back.

Meanwhile, Hayden, Jaden, and Zack were sitting at a table, and a nice one at that. Who knew where they got all this stuff… "I feel like dancing now," Hayden said.

Both Pichu got to their feet. "I will dance with you!" Jaden quickly said.

"Aw, that's no fair!" Zack said angrily.

"Sorry bro," Jaden said.

"Well, then I guess I'll just find someone else," Zack said, turning to leave.

"No!" Hayden said playfully, pulling him back. "You're both my friends, and if we have to all dance together, then we shall!" She then took both of them and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Well, looks like those three are having fun," RiRi commented.

Raiden looked behind him to see Hayden, Jaden, and Zack all dancing in a small circle. Raiden chuckled slightly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"The three of them have become friends so quickly," RiRi said. "I'm happy for her. After spending so much time on her own, she didn't really have any friends, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Raiden answered. It then reminded him of something else. "RiRi, I'm glad we found a place like this, but you know we can't stay here."

"I know that," RiRi said. "But, think about it. I know you're looking for your parents, but is there a chance that maybe they might be here?"

"Well, I didn't quite think of that," Raiden said.

"Plus maybe they can help us find out what's been going on," RiRi reminded him. "Don't you worry what we saw happen might end up happening here?"

"I…" Raiden looked around to the other Pokemon, who were all enjoying themselves. "Of course I do…"

"See, I know you have a heart," RiRi said as she nuzzled his chest.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, I'm mostly doing this because it's funny and cute at the same time. The name of the song is "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" by The Scissor Sisters.)  


* * *

*The music then changed, the tempo more up-beat. "Sweet, now we can pull off those dance moves of ours," RiRi then said.

"What dance moves?" Raiden asked.

"What? You don't… oh come on I'll show you!" RiRi quickly said, taking his paws. "It's more of a quickstep. Just follow what I do."

"Uh…" Raiden said, trying to imitate her but doing it awkwardly.

"Maybe your brother doesn't go out and party that much?" Zack asked, snickering slightly.

"Hey, no ones perfect," Hayden said, glaring at him. "Come on Jaden, it's time to put in our two cents as well."

"Oh?" Jaden said, blushing slightly as he got up close to her. He then snapped out of it and a smile showed on his face. "Well, in that case…" He then started moving around, twirling her slightly and pushing and pulling her to and from him, almost like swing-dancing.

"Wow," Hayden then said. "I didn't think you were able to move like that."

"Well, I'm just trying to make sure to impress you, that's all," Jaden replied. Hayden blushed slightly as well to the comment.

Meanwhile, Raiden was still having some trouble with the dancing. Unfortunately, he ended up bumping into someone, telling him to watch where he was going. Raiden gave him a short glare while RiRi stuck her tongue out at him. Raiden then looked back to her with a smile and a determined face.

He then grabbed her and just like that, he nailed the moves down as if he had been practicing for days, shocking RiRi herself. He then pushed her back slightly, almost having her touch the ground. "Wow, Raiden," she said, not really sure what to say.

"I tend to learn quickly," Raiden said with a wink, pulling her in for a kiss. That got a couple of whistles to sound, but they didn't care.

Once they broke, one of the Pikachu, possibly the same one as before, came up to them. "Excuse me," he then said. "I am sorry to intrude, but Volt, our leader, has requested your presence."

They looked at each other. "Alright," Raiden then said. He looked to the others, but decided to let them be, since this sounded rather important. They then followed the Pikachu upstairs to about the third floor, if you could call it that and that is where they met with two other Pikachu.

"Volt; my lady," he said, acknowledging both Pikachu while taking a slight bow. "I have brought them as you asked."

"Thank you," Volt said, with a bow, and the Pikachu left. "Once again, I wanted to welcome you all here. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Not at all," RiRi said. "We are very thankful."

"My name, or I should say, my proper name is Voltaire. But I go by the nickname Volt," Volt said. "And this is my wife Pika."

"A pleasure," both Raiden and RiRi said, bowing.

"You are too kind," Pika said with a smile on her face. "There is no need for such formalities for either of us. We are just like the others here."

"I have never seen anything like this," Raiden said, amazed by everything he saw. "But how did all of this happen?"

"Many years of hard work," Volt replied. "It wasn't always like this. We were just lucky to find what we did find."

"For some odd reason, all this stuff that we have was discarded by humans," Pika said. "Well, "One man's trash is a Pokemon's treasure.""

"I take it you all will be staying here for some time?" Volt asked.

Raiden and RiRi looked to each other. "Yes," Raiden then said.

"Very well," Volt said. He then called to one of the Pokemon nearby, this one a Pichu. "Could you take these two and show them to their room 4A. And 4B for the others."

"At once," the Pichu said with a nod.

"I hope we get to have a chat at another time," Volt said to them as Raiden and RiRi followed the Pichu to their room.

"Wait a minute, we're sharing a room?" Raiden asked.

"Why do you sound surprised?" RiRi asked. "It's not like we haven't slept together before…"

"I know that," Raiden said. "Nevermind."

Once they got to their room, the Pichu then said, "This is your room here. The room on the right is the room where the other three will be sleeping."

"Sounds fair enough," Raiden said.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," the Pichu said before it left.

Going into their room, they were surprised. While there was not much in it except for a bed, the decorations and designs were incredible to see. "This place never ceases to amaze me," Raiden said.

"It's kind of romantic, isn't it?" RiRi said, cuddling up next to him.

"It is," Raiden said. "You know, pretty much everyone is downstairs and we're all by ourselves up here…"

"Oh," RiRi said, catching on quickly. "I don't know Raiden, the last time we attempted to do this, Kari pretty much came in at the wrong time."

"Well, we don't have to worry about interruptions this time," Raiden said, placing his paws on her shoulders. "Trust me. Please?"

RiRi smiled. "Okay, I trust you." She then pressed her lips against his, both of them wrapping their tails around each other like before. Raiden then pressed her against the wall while kissing her neck. It was like déjà vu all over again. "Raiden!" she said, her breathing quickening. "I'm kind of new at this so I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, so am I," Raiden said. "We'll just take it nice and slow first okay?"

It wasn't that she didn't want to do it; it was a just whole new experience for RiRi. She then gasped slightly as she felt his hard member go inside her. Raiden laughed slightly. "You seem a tad bit tight," he said.

"Well, I would think that's good for you, isn't it?" RiRi said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Indeed," Raiden replied as he continued to kiss her. For both of them, never have they felt a feeling such as this, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

After a couple minutes, RiRi trembled slightly. "Raiden, I think I'm close," she said. "I think I'm cumming." It was their first time, so you couldn't blame them for closing it so quickly.

"I'm close too," Raiden said.

"Don't pull out Raiden," RiRi said to him.

"But RiRi!" Raiden quickly said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Please," she said. Raiden hesitated slightly, but kept going. The intensity he was feeling increased more and more until finally he hit his peak and came inside her, while she did the same as well.

After both of them finally caught their breaths, they looked to each other and smiled. "That was amazing," Raiden said.

"Definitely," RiRi said. "Although the only I wonder is… Why the hell didn't we do this sooner!?"  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, last song here. This one here is called "Black Water" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.)  


* * *

*Zangoose stood before many Pokemon. These were the Pokemon living on the streets, in the alleyways, living the miserable lives they had. "My brothers," he then said. "As I stand before you all, there are many of you who are suffering. Suffering due to lack of food, water, and shelter. And yet, you are constantly being threatened by an unknown force. I can share your pain, because I once too was in the same predicaments as you. But who is at fault for the problems you have, for certainly there are those at fault? I can easily tell you that the humans, supreme as they may think, feel your lives mean nothing to them. But it is not just them. There are Pokemon who live in better shelter, just close to where you all live. And yet, they do not offer to help you, but rather leave you on the streets. I find it… despicable. However, I, along with others, wish to help you. So, my brothers and sisters, do you know wish to let the humans and those selfish Pokemon hear your cries?"

"YES!" all of the Pokemon cried in one large voice.

"Do you want to punish them, along with this city, for the crimes they have put against you?"

"YES!"

"Then look before all of you. You see it? This, my friends, is the answer to your problems. Cipher, for whom I work for, sympathizes with all of you and this will make you stronger. Now, drink up my brothers and sisters!"

The Pokemon ingested the black water, and while many gagged at what it tasted like, it wasn't long before all red eyes stared at him. "Good," Zangoose then said. "Now it's time to take care of business…"  


* * *

(A/N: Well, this was certainly an interesting part of the story. Love, sex, and a battle that will be taking place. What more could you want? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and like Dawn says, "Keep on truckin'!")

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Dark Raiden

Chapter 7: Dark Raiden

"Man," Jaden panted once he, Hayden, and Zack found a spot to sit again. "Is this all they're going to do today?"

"Yes, to answer your question," one of the other Pikachu then said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because it's our one day of the week where we can do practically anything we want," the Pikachu said. "Kind of lighten things up, you know?"

"Yeah," Hayden said. It could be easily said that things were better here than up on the surface, which sounded rather ironic. "Hey, I'm gonna go look for Raiden," she then said. "I'll be back shortly."

Raiden soon woke up and saw he was lying on the bed next to RiRi. They had been cuddling and he guessed that neither of them thought they were going to fall asleep. He then got up, making sure not to disturb her and left the room, deciding to get some fresh air. "Excuse me?" he then asked one of the other Pokemon. "Is there an exit to outside at all?"

"Yeah, just down the hallway," the Pokemon said. Who would've thought that it would be that easy? He went down the hallway and soon found a manmade stairway (you don't see those often) out into the fresh Jubilife air.

For him, or any Pokemon in that matter, the city seemed almost intimidating with its large structures. But it was also fascinating. Although, it kind of saddened Raiden to see such human structures aiming for the heavens while seeing Pokemon structures going underground. Maybe Pokemon were just meant to live out in the wild, those who had no trainers. He thought back to Matt, his trainer, and how he had lived comfortably in a safe and secure location. However, it's been quite the opposite the past few weeks. He had lost a good amount of weight from all the walking and reduced amount of food he was eating. He then smiled slightly. Matt's mother would probably freak out and force him to eat everything he could to get back to his normal weight.

"Hey." Raiden turned around and saw Hayden looking at him.

"Hey," he said as she came up to him. He then let out a deep sigh. "So, you really know what the city life is like?"

"Yeah," Hayden replied. "It's just like this, better or worse depending on the area."

"But why?" Raiden asked. "Why stay here when they know conditions are terrible?"

"Raiden, these Pokemon had trainers who abandoned them," Hayden explained. "Well, some of them at least. And some… well, some just decided to stay here instead of going back into the wild because either they didn't want to or maybe they felt the wild could never accept them anymore. I can understand that you wouldn't know since you have a trainer and grew up in the wild."

"Yeah," Raiden replied. "There's still something I don't get. I was still pretty young when I was left behind. That means Mom and Dad had you-"

"About five months ago," Hayden finished. "Unfortunately, five months is a long time. Who knows where they can be now?"

Raiden then placed an arm around her. "Don't worry Hayden, we'll find them," he said. "I'm sure we will."

"And what if they're…?" But Hayden couldn't say the last word.

"Well, it's better knowing than not knowing," Raiden assured her, although he was now thinking the same thing, despite him not wanting to.

Suddenly, there came a huge explosion to the area they were standing. "What was that!?" Hayden cried out loud.

Raiden could tell what direction it came from. "Hayden, I want you to go back and stay with the others," he then said.

"But Raiden-!?"

"Hayden, please," Raiden said. Hayden let out a sigh and nodded before going back underground. After that, Raiden headed towards the source of the explosion. _"Why is it when anything goes to hell, I have to get involved?" _he thought. He could hear the screams of panicking people and hurried. He then found himself in a small playground area close to one of the alleyways.  


* * *

(A/N: And here we go with another fight scene. Okay, I was going to use this one song for it, but they mostly have the version I do NOT want. Oh well, I managed to find a video that at least had the song and I will give the link out (without the spaces): http: // www .youtube .com/ watch? v=pbpnsc 6-HAs)  


* * *

"Something's not right here," Raiden then said. He then heard something behind, a low growl, but did not make any sudden moves. *Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something leap into the air and quickly dodged before the attacker could make his move. He then looked behind him to see a large group of Pokemon, all of their eyes red, staring at him while baring their fangs.

"So you're the ones causing all this?" Raiden then said. He then cracked the knuckles in his paws. "Well, guess I'm going to have to teach all a lesson now, aren't I?" He then made a motion with his paw, taunting them.

They then attacked in groups, but luckily for Raiden, they weren't exactly the most intelligent. Using Iron Tail, he managed to knock them away easily. But even as he did, he had to move quickly because they were coming at him quickly. He then used Thunderbolt to knock the larger group away. However, they kept coming and while Raiden kept using his attacks, he realized at some point he was going to be depleted of energy.

Soon, after the entire group of Pokemon were all knocked out, Raiden let out a sigh of relief, but didn't get to relax long enough as suddenly another group suddenly showed up. "Oh come on!" Raiden said, both angry and frustrated. This group tended to be a bit smarter and all charged at once, quickly overwhelming him.

Suddenly, however, two bolts of electricity appeared behind him. Raiden looked around and saw that Jaden and Zack were at his side. "You look like you need some help," Jaden said.

"That I do," Raiden replied. "Am I glad you two showed up. Where's Hayden?"

"She's with RiRi," Zack replied.

"And where is she?"

"Where we came from, northwest of here," Jaden said.

"If you need to find her, go," Zack said. "We'll take care of these clowns."

"You sure?" Raiden asked.

"We're the Pichu Bros.," Jaden said with a smile. "There ain't nothing we can't handle."

"Alright," Raiden said. "Good luck you two." With that, he took off to find RiRi and Hayden.

"So, ready brother?" Jaden asked, staring down the opposing Pokemon.

"You bet," Zack said. And with that, they charged forward.

"HIYAHH!" both of cried out as they jumped into the air.  


* * *

(A/N: And we have another battling song coming up. The name of this song is "Those Who Fight" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.)  


* * *

RiRi got to her feet after the shock from the previous explosion knocked her down. Figures she had been sleeping and all of a sudden _this _happens. "RiRi!" Hayden cried out, going to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," RiRi said with a small smile. Suddenly, she looked over and amidst the chaos and saw two figures walking towards them. She was very surprised to see who they were.

"Well, well, well," Glaceon said. "RiRi, long time no see."

"What an interesting reunion," Golduck said with a smirk.

"Glaceon, Golduck," RiRi growled. "Figures I would see you two. What, did your trainers all of a sudden abandon you?"

Glaceon instantly went livid. "Our trainers are in jail because of you and that Raichu you little bitch!" she snarled.

"Calm down Glaceon," Golduck said, glancing at her. "What you see here is a smidgen of what Cipher has in store. And with their help, Team Galactic will soon rise again to the top."

"Team Galactic!?" RiRi cried out. She then growled. "Is this your plan!? Hurting innocent civilians and Pokemon!?"

"Not Pokemon," Golduck replied. "Besides, we're not here to hurt anyone. Just scare them off is all."

RiRi was getting angrier by the second. "I don't give a damn!" she snarled. "I just-ugh! That's it, I'm going to make you two pay!"

"I'll help too!" Hayden said determinedly.

"No," RiRi said. "Get somewhere safe. I'll take care of them myself."

Hayden was going to object, but knew it would pointless and with a sigh of relief went to find any other Pokemon to help.

"Two against one," Glaceon said with a smirk. "And your little boy-toy isn't here either. The odds are clearly not in your favor."

"That hasn't stopped me before!" RiRi said. *She then charged forward and used Super Fang, aiming straight at Glaceon, but she managed to dodge just in time.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just let you two duke it out," Golduck said.

"Fine," Glaceon replied. "I'm looking for some payback anyway." She then attacked using Icy Wind, which RiRi managed to dodge but wasn't quick enough as she felt some ice form on her tail. However, it was going to take more than that to stop her.

RiRi then used Discharge as Glaceon used Blizzard. The two attacks met head-on, causing an explosion. Through the smoke, RiRi then used Iron Tail, hitting Glaceon straight in the face. She then growled. "Alright, that does it!" she snarled. She then sent an Ice Beam straight at RiRi but she couldn't react in time.

Then all of a sudden, the attack was met with a Thunderbolt attack, causing yet another explosion. Once the smoke cleared, RiRi then saw that Raiden was at her side. "Raiden!" she said, both surprised and relieved.

"Sorry I'm late," Raiden said. "Is Hayden alright?"

"Yes," RiRi replied. "She's with the others."

"Good," Raiden said. "So, what do we have here?"

"Old friends of ours," RiRi stated.

"Looks like it," Raiden replied.

"Well Raiden, good to see you again," Golduck said with a smirk. "But I'm afraid this little reunion will have to end."

"You're right," Raiden said as he charged forward, using Quick Attack. Golduck then charged as well, about to use Fury Swipes. Raiden then jumped into the air to use Iron Tail, hitting Golduck before he could attack, sending him back. "I'd like to draw out this battle, but I'm kind of in a hurry." He then charged forward using Volt Tackle while Golduck used Zen Headbutt. The two met head-on and despite the months and so on, Raiden still proved to be stronger as he sent Golduck flying straight into Glaceon, knocking both of them out.

"Thanks Raiden," RiRi said, giving him a hug. "I don't think I could've been able to take them both on despite what I said."

"Its fine," Raiden replied. He then realized he had left the Pichu Bros. behind back there, but knowing them, they were probably just fine. Suddenly, he felt a chill go down his spine. He had that feeling that he was being watched. He looked behind him and saw a Pokemon that was staring at him but had quickly fled once they made eye contact. _"He looked suspicious," _Raiden thought. "RiRi, I need you to go with the others for right now. There's something I need to check out first."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" RiRi asked. However, she then sighed. "Alright, but just be careful."

Raiden nodded before giving her a quick kiss and headed towards where he saw the Pokemon last. He wouldn't have to go too far before he actually saw the figure again, facing away from him. Whoever the Pokemon was, it was slightly covered with a black cloak. "So, you're the famous Raiden that has been talked about so much," the Pokemon said.

"Who are you?" Raiden demanded. He then noticed something. "You're from that organization Cipher aren't you?"

"You catch on quick," the figure said, turning around to face him. He then lowered his hood, to reveal that it was Zangoose. "Cipher needs a new establishment," he said. "This city here, as large as it is, would be the perfect place for headquarters."

"So you're going to terrorize everyone here by taking lives!?" Raiden growled. "I knew you guys were bad news!"

Zangoose was staring at the Raichu, studying him. He then walked a bit closer to him and soon his eyes widened and his smile turned into a smirk. "Well, well, well," he then said. "Seems like I recognize you after all. I recognize that mark well from your dear mother."

"What!?" Raiden said quickly. "You knew my mother?"

"And father," Zangoose added, his smirk widening. "How could I forget my fellow Cipher operatives?"

Raiden suddenly felt his heart drop. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Zangoose asked. "It doesn't surprise me. Your parents were once part of Cipher."  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, second to last song of the chapter. This should be a familiar tune here, but it's called "Strange Whispers" from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.)  


* * *

Raiden was quickly in shock. "No," he said. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"I'm afraid not," Zangoose said. "I could always find their files, since they still-"

"Shut up, JUST SHUT UP!" Raiden yelled. "You are a liar! A FILTHY STINKING-!" *All of a sudden, he found himself on all fours as he felt pain go through his head. "What, where did this pain come from!?" Raiden groaned, clenching his head.

Zangoose was now surprised. "Is it possible?" He then smirked again. "So, seems you got yourselves into something you weren't supposed to be touching."

"What's… what's happening to me?" Raiden said while gritting his teeth in pain.

"Actually, this could work out," Zangoose said. "I could always use someone as powerful as you are. You can fight it all you want, but it's too late for you now."

(A/N: Okay, now here's the last song. This is a remix of a song that hasn't been heard for awhile but I decided to use it. It's called "Graceful Assassin (Rock Remix)" from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories.)

*He then walked over to Raiden and stood in front of him. "So my dear friend, perhaps we should see how strong you truly are," he said.

Raiden had stopped groaning and was now shaking as a dark aura surrounded him. Except the shaking was coming from the fact that he was laughing. He looked up to Zangoose and his eyes were now red instead of their usual black and he had an evil grin on his face. "Oh yes," he said, in a voice that almost wasn't his. "Let's see about that." He then leashed out, using Iron Tail, but Zangoose dodged it with ease. Raiden then attempted to use Focus Punch, but Zangoose dodged in time though getting somewhat hit by the attack.

"Your attacks are strong, there is no doubt," Zangoose said. "But you're anger makes you blind." He then smiled, since he was expecting this and wanting this to happen. "Perhaps I should show you." He then used Close Combat. Raiden tried to dodge it as much as he could but Zangoose proved to be too quick and was hit, getting sent towards the wall where his head cracked off the brick, causing dizziness. Then, Zangoose used Crush Claw, pinning him against the wall by the throat. Raiden struggled but couldn't break free.

Zangoose then debated whether he should kill the Pokemon or not. He could still be useful. Zangoose then made his decision by slamming him against the pavement, causing Raiden to quickly black out. Zangoose then started walking away. "You don't seem as powerful as you sound," Zangoose commented. "How you took down Team Galactic is still a wonder for me. Oh well, perhaps in the future, you may still be of some use to me…"  


* * *

(A/N: And that will do it. Oh no! Raiden has gone over to the dark side!? Well, they do have cookies, which explains why I'm there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took longer to upload than usual.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. The Horrible Truth

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait peoples. Apparently, according to Goddess of Discord and Heaven, I will be tortured by some sort of voodoo doll… *shudders*)  


* * *

Chapter 8: The Horrible Truth

He couldn't tell where he was, for his thoughts kept leaving and returning constantly. He could hear some voices, which sounded familiar. Raiden soon opened his eyes and soon found that he was lying in a bed and that a bunch of faces were staring at him.

"Oh Raiden!" RiRi said, who was the first one to come up to him and give him a hug. She had been worried sick about him, not to mention he had been out for about five hours. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"What happened?" Raiden said groggily, who was still trying to gain full consciousness. "What about those Pokemon? Are they alright?"

"It was strange," RiRi said. "After the Pokemon regained consciousness, they had no recollection of what had happened."

"You were passed out for hours," Hayden added. "You were breathing, but you were barely moving."

"Yeah, my head hurts," Raiden groaned, rubbing his head slightly. He could slightly remember what happened before. He had encountered Zangoose and soon after, his head felt like it was going to crack in two. And then… it seemed like he almost blanked out there. But then again… he could also remember he had felt something almost foreign to him… hatred. But it wasn't just the hatred you could normally feel. No, it was a deep hatred, and it kind of scared Raiden himself.

"Listen everyone," a voice then said, and everyone turned to see it was Volt standing there. "I think maybe its best now we allow Raiden to rest and also to give him some breathing room. And Raiden?"

"Yes?" Raiden replied.

"When you're able to go out and about, can we speak in private?" Volt asked.

"Of course," Raiden said, figuring it might have to do with the events that have unfolded. Once everyone had left, he laid back in bed, trying to recollect his thoughts. Of course, the thoughts he recalled pained him, since he could remember Zangoose's words. His parents… worked for Cipher? It was impossible. If they were, why wasn't he? Why was he born and raised in the wild instead of some stupid organization? It didn't make sense, but then again, Zangoose could've said that to manipulate him. He sighed as he turned to his side. He was still sort of weak, and decided it was best to rest right now and he closed his eyes, soon falling fast asleep.  


* * *

Volt was walking outside in one of the hallways when he suddenly heard his voice called. He turned around and saw another Pikachu, one with a scruff of hair on his head. "Sparky?" he asked, seeing his old friend.

"I have some news you might want to hear," Sparky said. "I was talking to one of those Pokemon and they mentioned that they were told about who was behind the whole attack. Volt… Cipher has returned and is here in Jubilife."

"Then it all makes sense now," Volt said. "Why these events are taking place. I should've known this. Anything else?"

"As of right now, no," Sparky replied.

"I see. Go back to him and see if he can remember anything else," Volt said.

"Got it buddy," Sparky said with a wink, causing Volt to smile, and then soon left.

Volt then sighed. This was not good. But now everything made sense again. However, before he went on his way, he happened to see two Pichu coming around and once taking a good look at them smiled again, recognizing them. "Hey! You two!" he said.

Jaden and Zack both looked to him. "Yes?" Jaden asked.

Volt knew these two were the Pichu Bros. "What, you two forgot me already?" Volt said with a smile, remembering his old friends.

"Wait a minute…" Zack said. "You're not…?" Volt then nodded. "Holy crap! It's you!? What are you doing here!?"

"Shh!" Volt quickly said. "I know you two may recognize me, but for now I go as Volt, got it?"

"Oh," Jaden said. "I see. I can't believe it's you though! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story," Volt said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, I thought since I have the time I could meet up with some old friends of mine, and talk about our adventures?"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" the Pichu Bros. said together and soon the three of them began talking about their old adventures, as well as their new ones.  


* * *

"Houndoom, I wish to speak with you," Purugly said.

"What is it?" Houndoom said, looking back to her. They were in their underground base.

"I'm going to say this right now," Purugly replied. "I don't like this Cipher group."

"I figured you wouldn't…" Houndoom replied.

"Houndoom, they're killing innocent Pokemon!" Purugly snapped. "I thought it was only just terror attacks, but they're going as far as to take actual lives!"

"I know," Houndoom said, who then sighed. "But what can I do now? They outnumber us now and we try leaving, they'll kill us all."

"Then what can we do?" Purugly asked.

Houndoom just turned around. "I don't know…"  


* * *

After a couple hours, Raiden soon woke up from his sleep. He looked around and saw that he was alone, like before. It seemed that the power nap helped him out a lot as he felt better. Getting out, he walked out of his room. He remembered Volt saying he wanted to talk to him and went to look for him. It wouldn't take too long as he found him with, surprisingly, Jaden and Zack.

"Oh?" Volt said, looking to him. "Listen you two, Raiden and I have to speak privately…" With that, he headed upstairs with Raiden right beside him. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake and well," he then said.

"Yeah," Raiden replied. Soon they were outside in the city, in the same park as before. "I can't recall what happened before I passed out. It was strange though…"

"Raiden, I have to ask you something…" Volt said. "Before you passed out, at anytime before that did you come in contact with some strange material?"

Raiden's eyes shot up wide when he remembered the encounter with the gas-like stuff. "Yes, I did," he said.

Volt let out a sigh. "I see… Unfortunately, that was what made you black out. You see, that there was dark energy. And now it's in your system."

"What does that mean?" Raiden asked.

"It means you have darkness inside you," Volt said. "If you let your anger get a hold of you, you will practically lose control of yourself."

"Then that explains everything," Raiden said. He looked down in shame. "Am I becoming evil?"

"Technically, no," Volt explained. "But… if you keep resorting to your darker self, while it will make you stronger, there's a chance at some point you will stay that way until you die. Of course, some might be able to control it eventually. But… I'm afraid you will be stuck like this the rest of your life."

"I understand," Raiden said.

"However, that's not just why I brought you here," Volt said. He looked Raiden straight in the eyes. "I knew I recognized that birth mark from somewhere. The second I saw that, I figured what was going on…"

"My birth…" Raiden said. His eyes then lit up. "Wait, you know my parents!?"

"I did…" Volt said. He then let out a deep breath. "Back in the day… my trainer and I traveled to the Orre region to spy on the organization you know as Cipher. That was where their main headquarters used to be. We went undercover as new recruits and we saw what they did. They took many Pokemon who were stolen, since Orre has no wild Pokemon, and did what they did to you and many others, turning them wild once again…"

"But what about my parents?" Raiden asked. "Zangoose said they worked for Cipher."

"They… did," Volt said. "Zangoose was right. But I guess he didn't mention the other part…"

"Other part?" Raiden asked.

"Your parents loved each other deeply," Volt said. "They soon gave birth to a child, which was you Raiden. Of course, if the organization found out about them two, they would've faced terrible consequences. So, secretly, my trainer and I got you out safely and let you out into the wild."

"Then it makes sense then," Raiden said. He had been separated for a reason. "But what about Hayden?"

"We made another trip, about three years later…" Volt continued. "At this point, things were worse. Pokemon were actually being euthanized due to not being able to cope with the dark energy. Your parents were still around, but they had another child, which was Hayden. At this point, your parents were regretting joining such a terrible thing but then Zangoose, whose trainer at the time was the leader of the group, found out about us and soon we had to escape. Unfortunately, we were found out and had to run for it. We were only able to take Hayden with us. I'm sorry Raiden, if we tried to get them out as well-"

"I understand," Raiden said. "And what happened to my parents."

Volt looked uncomfortable now and hesitated. "Well… as we found out… they had been killed. Zangoose killed them as punishment for turning their backs on the organization… I'm so sorry Raiden."

Raiden just stood there, stunned like never before. His parents… were dead? Not only that, but Zangoose killed them? It felt like his heart suddenly stopped and could start to feel himself shaking but controlled himself. "No… it's fine," he said. "Um… I need to be alone for a bit, if that's alright?" Volt nodded and then left.

Raiden just stood there, in the middle of the park, almost motionless. Suddenly, the shaking began and soon the tears came to his eyes. He went onto his knees and started sobbing, not just because his parents were gone but because the entire trip was for nothing…

"Raiden?" He looked over and saw Hayden staring at him. He noticed she had tears in her eyes as well and almost automatically they went to each other and held each other tightly, both sobbing in remorse of their dead parents…  


* * *

(A/N: Oh my God this is so sad! WAH! No really it is… Um… I don't know really what to say now but hope you all enjoyed and don't mind me while I check the tissues…)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. Kidnap

(A/N: Okay, looks like it's one of times again where I get to put in a song that goes along with the story aka soundtrack. Let's see… the song I have here is called "Hole in the Earth (Renholder Remix)" by Deftones. It kind of fits with Zangoose's character.)  


* * *

Chapter 9: Kidnap

_It had been all for nothing…I left Matt and the others behind on a journey that had no true meaning to it at all. My parents are dead, because they realized they were truly on the wrong side, and were killed for it. But…I can't leave just yet. Cipher is planning on taking over this city and who knows what they'll do to the poor innocent Pokemon here. No, I have to stay and finish this once and for all. As for Zangoose, I will get my revenge on you for what you did to my parents, and my entire family…_

It was one of those moments where Raiden was not sure where to continue. He was both frustrated and saddened, for all of his efforts had been for nothing. Before, RiRi had come up to him and asked what was wrong. He then told her the same story Volt had told him, and her reaction was almost the same as his as she tried to comfort him. But, it no longer bothered him or hurt him like it did before. Now all he was feeling was hatred towards Zangoose and he wanted revenge.

Of course, doing so was easier said than done. He hadn't the slightest clue where he, or Cipher, could be. The city was large enough as is. But, he had a feeling the burning hatred he had was from what was inside him, and it worried him. He was stuck like this forever, until the day he died. If he gave in to his anger too much, it would consume him and he would become a mindless beast. And what about Matt? If his own master and friend found out what had become of him, what would he think of then? Would he still love him as a friend, or consider him too dangerous to even have?

Raiden shook away his thoughts as he was lying in his bed. He got up, thinking maybe taking a stroll would help take away his thoughts, as well as the time. However, as soon as he was about to go out, he saw Jaden come into the doorway. "Jaden?" Raiden said. "What is it?"

"Um, you think I could talk to you?" Jaden asked. "Privately?"

"Uh, sure," Raiden said as both of them went inside the room again. "What is it?"

"Well, I need some advice," Jaden said. Raiden noticed he looked nervous. "You see, I never really loved anyone before and I thought since RiRi is your girlfriend and all I thought maybe you could give me some tips."

Raiden smiled, knowing exactly where this was going. "Does this have anything to do with my sister?"

Jaden instantly blushed from embarrassment. "Well… yes," he said.

Raiden found this somewhat amusing. "So pretty much you like my sister and want to know how to win her heart?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Jaden replied. "If that's not a problem of course."

"I think you would know if I had a problem with it," Raiden said. Jaden smiled. "But look, the best way to win a girl's heart is to be yourself. But you know, I think she might like you too, so that at least gives you an advantage."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

Raiden sweatdropped slightly. "I thought she made it obvious…"

Jaden laughed while putting a paw behind the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess she did." His face then turned serious. "Um, listen Raiden. I heard about what happened to your parents, and I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry of," Raiden said. "I'd rather have them die as good Pokemon than bad. Jaden, what about you and Zack? Do you have parents?"

"Not anymore I think," Jaden said sadly. "I mean, we've grown up on the streets by ourselves, so most likely we were abandoned or just became orphaned. Neither Zack nor I could remember them."

"So I guess we're in the same boat then," Raiden said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," Jaden said, sitting next to him. "Guess you have it worse than me though."

"Yeah, at least yours weren't part of an evil organization," Raiden said, sighing. "I'm surprised you're not with Hayden."

"Well, she's feeling rather down at the moment," Jaden said. "I kind of wanted to give her room for privacy, you know?"

"Yeah," Raiden replied. "This might be your chance Jaden. She's going to need someone other than me to comfort her…"

Jaden caught on. "Yeah. When the time is right, I'll let her know." His eyes then lightened up. "Wait a minute! I almost forgot to tell you! You weren't conscious at the time, but Pi- I mean Volt, told us there was going to be a celebration tonight for your actions."

"My actions?" Raiden asked. He then frowned. "I didn't do that much."

"Well okay, so maybe some of the other Pokemon helped as well," Jaden commented. "But still, you went out of your way to help them."

"Well, didn't really have too much of a choice," Raiden said. He then got up. "I've made my decision. I'm going to stay here until this problem with Cipher is taken care of."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Jaden said. "But… is this all for revenge?"

Raiden looked away from him. "Maybe," he said. "Wouldn't you feel the same if you knew someone that killed your parents? I wouldn't resort to such things, but the only way Cipher will die is if Zangoose dies."

Jaden was surprised to hear such words from him. But then again, he just found out about his parents and it made sense in a way. "Well… I'll help you then. Me and Zack that is."

"You two would be willing to do that?" Raiden asked.

"Absolutely," Jaden said with a smile. "Always gotta help a friend in need."

Raiden then chuckled. "You know, you two are alright," he said, placing his arm around Jaden and giving him a slight nookie.

"Well you know, just trying to earn good points with you," Jaden said, smiling slightly. "I mean, since I like your sister and all."

"Good point," Raiden remarked.

"Um Raiden?" They looked over and saw Hayden at the door.

"_Oh shit," _both he and Jaden thought.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Apparently she didn't their conversation.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Jaden quickly said. He then got up and went to her. "Say, we should get ready for tonight, you know?"

"But how do we need to get ready?" Hayden asked.

"Funny you say that," Jaden said, escorting her out of the room.

Raiden got up again and thought about what he had said before. He had his mind made up now, but for the time being, maybe he should take a break and try to have some fun…  


* * *

"It seems your plan didn't work after all," Houndoom said, who was now at Cipher headquarters.

"No, it didn't," Zangoose said. "But no worries. Raiden is the one that gives them some hope. Looks like I'll have to take care of him myself. But before that, perhaps I should mess with his head a little. His sister and friends would be a good start."

"You can't be serious!" Houndoom growled. "She's just a child!"

"I know," Zangoose replied. "But Raiden would make a valuable asset if I can get to him. Such emotions will overwhelm him and eventually he will be mine." He then looked at Houndoom. "Remember, we made an agreement, and if I were you, I'd stick to it."

Normally, at such a remark, Houndoom would've attacked and ripped out that Pokemon's throat. He was still considered a high authority, even by his peers. But, so was Zangoose, and there something about him Houndoom didn't like. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

"Good," Zangoose said. He then took a walkie-talkie he had. "Execute the mission now."  


* * *

As it got into the evening hours, Pokemon all day had been working on what was going to be one of the biggest celebrations they ever had. For those who had been affected by what has happened, it was meant to relieve them and make them feel better about themselves, as well as hanging out with their friends.

"Are you alright Raiden?" RiRi asked him while they were dancing in the main area. The party had started not too long ago.

Raiden laughed. "I'm fine," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "A lot's been going on lately, and I think we all need some much needed R&R."

"Tell me about it," RiRi said, laying her head on his chest. "But I think it's you who needs the R&R."

"Oh is that so?" Raiden said with a smirk.

"Yes, I think so," RiRi replied before their lips met.

After they broke their kiss, Raiden then asked, "Where's Hayden?"

"She went off somewhere with Jaden I think," RiRi replied. Raiden quickly smiled at this. "What? What are you smiling about?" RiRi asked.

"Well…" Raiden said, looking back and forth. "Jaden told me he likes her."

"Aww…" RiRi said. "That's cute."

"I think he might be asking her out," Raiden said. "Or at least will."

"And you don't care?" RiRi asked.

"Nah, he seems like a good kid," Raiden replied. "Besides, I'm not like that."

"Oh really?" RiRi said with a smirk. "So you're saying if another Raichu came up to me and started talking to me, you wouldn't care?"

"Nope."

"What if he tried making out with me?" RiRi asked. That got a response from Raiden as he gave her a look.

"Then we would have a problem. Or at least, he would."

RiRi laughed. "You're so cute. Say, maybe later on when everything calms down we can have sometime for ourselves?"

Raiden gave her a smile and wink. "I'll be looking forward to it."  


* * *

"So what do you want to show me?" Hayden asked as Jaden took her outside.

"Thought maybe you wanted to see this," Jaden said. He then pointed up. "Look."

She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. Never had she seen so many stars in the sky. "Wow…" she said. "It's beautiful…"

"I thought maybe you would like it," Jaden said, grinning slightly.

"I do. Thanks Jaden," Hayden said, giving him a hug.

"You know, it's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm?" Hayden said. She then looked up again. "Yes, it is."

Jaden looked into her eyes and knew now was the time. "But, I don't think all the stars in the sky are as beautiful as you are."

"Oh yeah?" Hayden asked, as her lips and his were getting close to meeting.

"Yeah…" Jaden said. But before they could finally meet-

"Hey Jaden, Hayden!" Zack yelled, coming outside. "What'cha doing?"

The two immediately broke away and were blushing. "Damn it Zack…" Jaden muttered.

"We were just looking up at the sky," Hayden said.

"Oh cool," Zack said. He then noticed something. "Oh sweetness! Look at this!"

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Sitrus Berries!" Zack said, going over to where the fruit was. "Sweet!" He then started munching on one.

"Well, I guess we are a bit hungry," Hayden said as they both went over and ate some berries as well.

"Hmm, these taste juicier than usual," Zack said. Before he knew it, he fell to the ground, snoring.

"Aah!" Hayden said. "These have been tainted! Spit it out!"

Jaden did so but he could feel the effects already hitting him. "Hayden, run!" he said before drifting off. Hayden tried doing so but she didn't get far before collapsing to the ground.  


* * *

"Ah," Volt said, coming up to Raiden and RiRi with Pika. "Guess we're running into you two again huh?"

"Looks like it," Raiden said. "How are you Volt? And you Pika?"

"Pretty good," Volt said.

"Splendid, thank you," Pika said, smiling. "And you RiRi?"

"I'm good," RiRi said.

"I have to thank you Volt, for all this," Raiden said. "Although I don't think any glory should be mine."

"Don't worry about it," Volt said. "I only did so because you helped save many innocent lives."

Suddenly, one of the Pikachu, Sparky, quickly came up to him. "Volt, we have a huge problem," he said quietly.

"What is it?" Volt asked.

"Well, maybe it's best we talk about this somewhere private," Sparky said. He then looked to Raiden and RiRi. "You two might want to come as well."

Raiden, feeling concerned now, along with RiRi followed the others to Volt's room. "What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"Well, I was on my usual watch," Sparky explained. "At the time, everything was fine and no disturbances. But then, I heard some yells and when I went over to investigate, I saw a couple of rather big Pokemon taking what looked like three Pichu."

"What!?" both Raiden and RiRi said.

"They were being taken away, as in abducted?" Volt asked.

"Oh no," RiRi said. "They have to be Hayden, Jaden, and Zack."

"I'm sorry Volt," Sparky said. "There were more of them than I could handle and they looked strong as well."

"You made the best choice," Volt said. "At least you were able to tell us this. This must be the work of Cipher. But why resort to kidnapping?"

"I know why," Raiden then said. They all looked to him. "Zangoose wants me to come to him, to finish me off once and for all since I am the one who is disrupting his plans. And to do that, he's using Hayden and the others as bait."

"And are you going after him?" Volt asked.

"I don't have a choice," Raiden replied. "Hayden is my flesh and blood, and she's all I have left. Not to mention Jaden and Zack are my friends."

"I'll come with you then Raiden," RiRi said.

"No," Raiden said quickly. "It'll be too dangerous. Besides, he'll want me to come alone."

"Will be able to find where they are?" Sparky asked. "We wouldn't know where their headquarters is."

"I can track down their scent," Raiden said. "I can recognize it that easily."

"Well, before you go," Volt said. He then went over and got a somewhat large black cloak. "This might help," Volt explained. "It'll keep you hidden in the shadows, and might get you through. Not to mention there's a storm coming."

"Thank you," Raiden said, taking the cloak and putting it on. It fit him well. "I better hurry then."

"Just be careful," Volt warned. "Cipher is capable of many things."

Raiden then stopped and took a slight glance back before putting up his hood. "Well, so am I."  


* * *

(A/N: Wow, I finally got that done with. Phew. Sorry it took so long to do, but I'm been busy with too much stuff. I hate school. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and be ready for the next one because you'll get to see Raiden kick ass.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. Taking On Cipher

(A/N: Okay, this is going to be a fun chapter, I can tell. Anyway, I've decided to bring this one song back for specific reasons and you'll see why soon. The name of the song is "Deep Drive" from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days.)  


* * *

Chapter 10: Taking On Cipher

It was raining, and it was coming down pretty good. Near the Cipher Headquarters Building, many Pokemon were standing guard, but were also making sure not to attract any unnecessary attention.

"Ugh, this rain is not helping at all," one of the Pokemon said, who happened to be a Sentret.

"Yeah, tell me about it," another said, this one a Gabite.

"It's making it almost impossible to see anything…" the Sentret said. However, there was no response. "Huh?" *He turned around and saw a hooded figure now on top of the Gabite, who appeared to be dead now. "What? Who are-" But his words came up short as the figure came up to him and snapped his neck.

The figure then saw that the headquarters was nearby and started moving towards it. However, the other Pokemon appeared to have noticed him. "Hey you!" one of them said as the figure suddenly became surrounded.

The figure said nothing but then put his paws out to his sides as far as they could go. Suddenly, a large amount of electricity emanated from him, reacting to the rain and all of a sudden all the Pokemon became electrocuted, falling to the ground paralyzed. He then continued on as another wave of Pokemon came towards him, but he was ready. Using Quick Attack, he charged forward and jumped on the wall to aid him and using Iron Tail, hit about five of them. The five then fell dead as blood spurted out of their necks.

For the others, the figure once again used Thunder, as before he knew it, the rest of the Pokemon laid there, charred and dead. However, even the smell of burning flesh or death did not bother him as he kept going forward, towards the place he hated so much.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's song number two. It's kind of funny if you notice the relationship between the first song and this one. Anyway, the name of this song is "Another Side, Another Story" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.)  


* * *

However, once he got to the entrance, he noticed another Pokemon, this one being a Machoke. *"Well, well, well," the Machoke said. "Zangoose had a feeling you would be coming." He then studied the figure closely. "You can't fool me Raiden, I know it is you."

The figure stayed silent for a moment, and then said, "You know nothing about me! But I do know you, because you have taken something very special from me, and even now it wasn't enough as you took the closest thing I had left to a family. And now you will all pay for it!" He then charged forward.

The Machoke then smirked and as Raiden was about to attack, he then used Vital Throw, slamming into him and then grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. "You see, you cannot beat me that easily," he said, taunting Raiden as he struggled to get up. "And if you cannot beat me, you can't surely beat Zangoose."

Underneath his hood, Raiden was gritting his teeth as anger surged through him. Not only that, but the anger appeared to be strengthening him. "I'm not leaving without my sister and my friends!" He then charged forward and used Focus Punch at an incredible speed.

Machoke, surprised by the sudden quickness, felt the punch head-on and was knocked backwards slightly. He then retaliated angrily. "You little rat!" He then charged forward using DynamicPunch, but Raiden dodged it and using all the force he had, used Iron Tail. He then landed behind Machoke as the Pokemon suddenly staggered onto his knees, suffering from what appeared to be a fatal wound. "Who… are you?" Machoke then said.

Raiden then lowered his hood, finally revealing his face. "Someone who has lost too much, and who will make sure that your evils come to an end," he said as Machoke collapsed to his death. Realizing he didn't have much time, he quickly entered the building.  


* * *

(A/N: Aw man, this is where the sad music comes in again… Oh well. Anyway, the name of this song I believe is called "Sad Love Song" by someone named Choeun. And yes, it's in Korean, but it's still a love song.)  


* * *

Everything seemed fuzzy as Jaden tried to regain consciousness, as well as his bearings. He looked around and saw he was in some sort of cell. He then saw Hayden and Zach, who were still asleep. "Hayden," Jaden said, going to her and trying to wake her up. "Zach, you need to wake up."

Hayden opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jaden. "Jaden… where are we?"

"I don't know," Jaden said. "But obviously we had been set up."

"Ugh…" Zach said, getting up slowly. "I knew that fruit was bad news."

"What if… this is where Cipher is located?" Hayden asked. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear. "What will they do to us?"

"I have a feeling, it'll be just like what happened to the other Pokemon," Jaden said.

Hayden was scared for what fate would befall them. She then hugged Jaden tightly. "I can't believe this is actually going to happen to us," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't want it to end this way."

"I know, me neither," Jaden said. *"But… if something does happen to us, I have no regrets. But I still have one thing to do…"

"What's that?" Hayden asked.

"Well… I still have yet to show my real feelings," Jaden said, looking at her. "About how much I care about you…" His lips got closer to hers. "And how much I love you…"

"Oh Jaden…" Hayden said as her lips got closer as well and soon they met. Jaden then placed his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh jeez, do I have to see this?" Zach said, looking away.

Suddenly, one of the doors leading out of the cell room opened and two Pokemon came in, one a Feraligatr, and the other a Typhlosion. They opened the cell door so quickly with a bang that it caused both Pichu to jump and break apart. The Typhlosion then grabbed Hayden. "You're coming with us," he said, dragging her out of the cell.

"No, please!" Hayden screamed.

"Hayden!" Jaden said, running towards her but the Feraligatr knocked him away with large force, causing him to hit the wall and crumble to the ground.

"Jaden!" Zach cried out, going to his brother. He was still alive, but knocked unconscious. He then looked at the two Pokemon in anger. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily, charging at the two but he would meet the same fate as his brother.

Hayden, despite her struggling, was taken out into another room. She was then cuffed and strapped to a small chair. "What are you going to do to me?" she then asked.

"We're only doing this on Zangoose's orders," the Typhlosion said, as the Feraligatr brought over a large container. He then opened it, which contained a familiar dark gas. "Don't worry, this won't hurt… much," the Typhlosion said with an evil smile. Hayden just closed her eyes tightly, scared to what fate would befall her…  


* * *

Raiden then entered the building, looking around, but the area seemed clear, for the moment. Unfortunately, the building was so big and it had so many different ways that it could take him forever to find Hayden and the others. He then decided to go through the door in front of him, which opened automatically. He then stopped suddenly, seeing who was in front of him.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Purugly said, looking at him. However, there was sneer or anything.

"What do you want?" Raiden growled.

"Hey, no need to be hostile," Purugly said. "Sheesh, they really did something to you, didn't they?"

"I don't want to fight you," Raiden warned.

"No more than I do," Purugly said. "Family is what's important. I didn't think Zangoose would go that low… kidnapping children…"

"But you're working for him! For Cipher!" Raiden almost yelled. "What makes you better than them?"

"You might want to think twice about that," Purugly said. She then sighed. "I've tried talking to Houndoom. We all knew this was a bad idea. We only wanted to maintain control of the underground parts of this city, not spread fear. The poor innocent Pokemon that had to deal with all this…" She then stuck out her claws and slashed against the wall, causing large gashes. "It's despicable…"

"Where are they Purugly?" Raiden asked. "I need to find them."

"Not too far from here on this floor, down the hallway," Purugly said. "I don't know what Cipher is up to, but I know it can't be good."

"I bet," Raiden said, walking towards the next door. He then stopped. "Why all of a sudden the change in heart?"

"We may have been part of Team Galactic," Purugly said. "But that doesn't mean we have no hearts for our fellow Pokemon. Maybe we just weren't cut out for being the bad guys."

"Purugly, can you do me a favor?" Raiden asked. "Once I get Hayden and the others out of here, can you escort them back to where the colony is? They made need protection."

"Very well I suppose," Purugly said. She then smiled. "Remember, none of this ever happened. And also, you owe me one for this, Raiden."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Raiden said as he went into the next room. Strange, there didn't seem to be any Pokemon in this hallway. But then again, this was a large building… Going down the hallway, he then went close to the door, making sure to see if anyone was on the other side. He didn't hear anything so he went through.

He appeared to be in the cell area and he suddenly saw two familiar faces lying on the ground. "Jaden! Zach!" he cried out. However, they did not respond, which worried him, not to mention Hayden was not here either. He then used Iron Tail to cut through the bars. (A/N: A Raichu's Iron Tail is obviously much stronger than a Pichu's.) He then went up to them and checked their pulses. Both were unconscious it appeared. He then tried waking them up. "Hey, Jaden, Zach, wake up," he then said loudly.

They both groaned and slowly opened their eyes. "Raiden, you're here!" Jaden said, quickly getting up.

"Easy now Jaden," Raiden said. "You were just unconscious…"

"Whoa, like the new outfit Raiden," Zach said.

"Not now Zach…" Jaden muttered.

"Where's Hayden?" Raiden then asked.

"She… was taken by these two Pokemon," Jaden said. "That was before we were knocked out. I think they did or are doing something to her."

"Then we better find her then!" Raiden said. All of a sudden, one of the doors opened up and then a figure came through. Raiden quickly recognized her. "Hayden!" he then said, going up to her but stopping suddenly. She looked like Hayden, but the color of her eyes were different, as well as her behavior, since she was growling and baring her fangs. It was then Raiden realized that Hayden, his own sister, had been given the same fate as he has…  


* * *

(A/N: And that will end it here people! I know, another cliffhanger, I'm so good with them. Or not. XD Yes, now brother and sister are affected by the same plague, if you want to call it that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will (hopefully) be coming soon!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Avenging Those Who Were Lost

(A/N: Okay, to start this off we have yet another song! The name of this song is "The Force In You" from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories.)

* * *

Chapter 11: Avenging Those Who Were Lost

*Words couldn't express the feelings that Raiden had inside him now. This was all Zangoose's fault, his idea. He's the one who turned his sister into this… monster, just like him. This was the final straw. "Hayden please, it's me Raiden!" he then said, backing away slowly.

Hayden then hesitated slightly. "Raiden?" she said. She then cried out in pain as she put her paws to her head, trying to resist what was driving her. However, it seemed her willpower alone wasn't enough as she stopped and growled, then attacking. Raiden then dodged her attack. He could not attack his own sister. That was one thing he could just not do.

"Raiden!" Jaden yelled. "You have to knock her out! It's the only way to stop her!"

"Oh lovely," Raiden said as he dodged a Thunderbolt attack. Her attacks had become more powerful and didn't seem to drain her as it usually did. This meant he had to either knock her out with brute force or get close to her and knock her out. He knew the former would be too much for him to do. Taking the opportunity he had, he quickly grabbed her and held her while she tried resisting, growling, and trying to bite him. "I'm sorry for this Hayden," Raiden then said before taking a jab at the back of her neck, quickly knocking her out.

He then held her in his arms. She was alright, just unconscious. He then looked to Jaden and Zach. "Listen to me very carefully you two," he then said. "I want you to take Hayden and get out of here. Don't worry, someone will get you away safely."

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave us behind!" Zach said.

"It's too dangerous," Raiden said. "Besides, Hayden needs you two right now to get her safe." He looked at Jaden. "Isn't that right?"

Jaden nodded. "Yes," he said. "Just… be careful alright? Hayden would like her big brother to come back."

"I know," Raiden said. He then helped the brothers hoist her up by her shoulders. "Now hurry, before anyone else shows up."

The two nodded and quickly but carefully left the room. After that, Raiden turned around. Now it was time to end this, once and for all. _"I'm coming for you next Zangoose," _he thought. _"You better be ready…"  
_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, RiRi was in her room, staring at the wall while waiting. What else could she do? But secretly, she was praying for all her friends to return back in one piece. But of course, she also knew this gave Raiden even more incentive to take revenge on Zangoose, possibly even kill him. But… would Raiden really go that far? He never seemed like the killing type. But then again, Raiden had gone through too much already in his lifetime.

There then came a rapping at the door. She looked up and saw it was Pika. "Thought maybe you could use some company," she said with a smile.

"Of course," RiRi said as she took a seat next to her. "I thought you would be with Volt."

"Volt is taking care of his own things right now," Pika replied. She then chuckled slightly. "You know, Volt says that Raiden reminds him a lot of himself."

"Really?" RiRi asked. "How so?"

"Well, back when he was with his trainer, they traveled to many different places and were part of many adventures," Pika said. "But it's the determination Raiden has that makes them similar. I guess that's why I love Volt so much and have the family we have here."

"You mean you two have children?" RiRi asked.

Pika laughed. "It explains why there are many of us here. Of course, our children only make up a fraction of that number. But what about you RiRi? Do you ever plan on starting a family with Raiden?"

RiRi blushed slightly. She had never really thought about it. "Well…" she said. "I would like to, and I'm sure Raiden would like to too. It's just… I don't we would be able to produce any children. I mean, not between us that is."

"There's always a child that needs a family," Pika said, smiling. "But of course, you both need time to think about it."

"Yeah," RiRi said, sinking back into her previous thoughts.

* * *

(A/N: And look at this, we're gonna have ourselves another fight. Gotta keep the action going, you know? Anyway, the name of this song is "Graceful Assassin" from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories.)

* * *

Back at the base, Raiden managed to find an elevator and went straight to the top, knowing Zangoose had to be there. After getting off it, he then went forward through the only door. After going through, a Hyper Beam attack shot past him, close to his head as if it was a warning shot. "Well, well, well," Mightyena said, who had used the attack. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

"You really have a bad habit of showing at the worst times," Raiden said. "Anyway, I don't have time for your antics." He was about to go through the next door but was then hit directly by a Dark Pulse attack.

*"Maybe you didn't understand the concept of what I was saying," Mightyena said. "You may want to go after Zangoose, but we still have a score to settle."

Raiden sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get himself out of this. "Fine, you want a fight, then you got one!" He then sent out a volley of electricity straight at Mightyena but he dodged it easily.

"You're too predictable," Mightyena said, taunting him. "I would've thought you would have learned this by now. Now I see beating me before was just luck." He then used Dark Pulse once again but Raiden dodged it. However, Mightyena then ran up and used Shadow Ball before Raiden could dodge again and took the attack head-on, knocking him back against the wall. "Oh am I going to enjoy this."

Raiden tried to get up again but Mightyena just kicked him in the face again. "I'm sure I can explain to Houndoom just what happened," Mightyena continued, turning around and walking forward. "Still holding a grudge against Team Galactic, you thought you could take on all of us by yourself, but you failed." He then turned around and used Shadow Ball once more, hurting Raiden more. "Maybe it's a lie, but I got what I wanted." He then walked back to where Raiden laid. "And now to finish this once and for all."

* * *

(A/N: Before I forget this, I want to add one other song to this part, just because this part is cool. Anyway, the name of the song is "Strange Whispers" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.)

* * *

*However, he then stopped as he heard laughter coming from Raiden. However, it was the kind of laughter not usually suitable for Raiden, more insane and almost evil. (A/N: Think like Kira's Japanese laugh.) Raiden then stood up with a grin and a red glint in his eyes.

"What?" Mightyena said. "But how can you-" Suddenly, he then stopped as he looked down and saw a deep gash in his chest, the wound starting to bleed. He then looked behind him and saw that Raiden was behind him. "What… are you!?"

Raiden then turned around with that same grin. "Now who's the one enjoying this?" he said in a voice that was unlike his own.

Mightyena fell to the ground as his blood flooded the floor. "Houndoom… what did we get ourselves into…?" were the last words he said before he died. Raiden then turned back around, his grin fading and then pulled back up his hood before moving on. He couldn't be far now. But, as he kept walking, he could still feel the presence that was still inside him.

Raiden stopped and put a paw to his head while slightly clenching his teeth. What was it? Or, perhaps, how did it return to him? It didn't matter now, as he had to fulfill what needed to be done, although he still couldn't help but wonder if his heart was indeed falling into darkness… And maybe perhaps thinking this was one of Zangoose's little plans.

After going through a couple more doors, Raiden then went in and was surprised to see not Zangoose but Houndoom. Houndoom, who was looking outside towards the city, turned around and looked at Raiden. "So, you finally showed up," he said.

"Why, were you expecting me?" Raiden asked.

"Well, it's not like you to just abandon your sister and friends if they happen to get kidnapped," Houndoom said. "No, I knew what was going to happen the second Zangoose made that decision."

"Houndoom, how could you ally yourself with a group like Cipher?" Raiden said. "They don't care who dies, whether it's Pokemon or human, as long as they get what they want."

"I know that," Houndoom said. He then sighed. "It was my decision in the beginning. We… or perhaps I… had become selfish and greedy. Maybe we were still holding a grudge after what happened with Team Galactic. But… I did not know at the time what Cipher had planned."

"And what exactly are they planning?" Raiden asked.

Houndoom looked out the window. "The Orre region, where their organization began, is nothing more than a wasteland. After all their human masters were eventually arrested, their Pokemon went underground for some time. But, some made it all the way here to Jubilife City. After that, their numbers increased. And then, after these events took place, I finally knew what was going on. World domination."

"And they're going to use these Pokemon to their own will?" Raiden asked.

"Yes," Houndoom said. "An army of Pokemon being used against their own wills. It's pathetic, but I guess I'm just as pathetic."

Raiden sighed. It was strange. They were once bitter enemies but now… things were different. "You're not pathetic," he then said. "If you can help me end this, you'll be a true hero then."

"A hero huh?" Houndoom replied. "Well… after this is all over maybe we'll see if I can live up to it. Anyway, I know what you're going to do now. Zangoose was here not too long ago. He's gone to the rooftop to wait for a transport to pick him up. If you hurry, you may be able to catch him."

"Then I better hurry," Raiden said, hurrying out the door. But he then stopped. "Hey Houndoom? Thanks. And… no hard feelings about before, right?"

Houndoom laughed slightly. "No, no hard feelings." _"Wasn't the biggest fan of my old master anyway…"  
_

_

* * *

_

Raiden then managed to find a stairway to the top. Taking off the cloak he had, he then let out a sigh, realizing it was now or never. If he didn't stop Zangoose now, who knows where he and Cipher would attack next? No, this ended now, win or lose. He quickly went up the flight of stairs and upon seeing the door burst through it into the night air.

"Ah, Raiden, nice of you to finally show up," Zangoose said. "And here I thought I'd be leaving without saying farewell."

"You're not going anywhere, Zangoose," Raiden said. "We're settling this once and for all." He then started shaking. "You killed my parents… and ruined our lives! Killing you will prevent you from destroying any others'!"

"Your parents were traitors to begin with," Zangoose said. "And perhaps it couldn't have been prevented for your sister. But you, you only brought this upon yourself." He looked behind him and there appeared to be about five containers of that same god-forbidden toxin. "Your curiosity got the better of you and now look what you have become. You can only blame yourself for being put in this situation."

"Shut up!" Raiden snapped. "I don't care what happens to me. I would give my life to protect those who are in need. I'm willing to do that."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this should perhaps be the last song of the chapter and seeing as this is the final battle, this works out perfectly. Anyway, the name of this song is "Burly Brawl" from The Matrix: Reloaded. It's an awesome song, that's all I'll say.)

* * *

"So you're asking for a quick death?" Zangoose asked. *"Very well, I know a lost cause when I see it."

Raiden clenched his teeth in anger. "Zangoose!" he yelled, charging at Zangoose with Iron Tail. However, Zangoose dodged the attack and countered with Focus Punch which ended up hitting Raiden. He skidded to a halt and then used Thunder on Zangoose which this time did hit him with quite the force.

"Not bad," Zangoose said, brushing himself off. "But this fight is only starting." He then used Close Combat, swiping and forcing Raiden back, but Raiden managed to dodge the attacks. Then he used Double Team and Quick Attack to confuse Zangoose. Then, he used Focus Punch to send Zangoose flying back.

He crashed into where the containers, unsealing all of them. Raiden realized with horror what he had just done. Zangoose got up slowly as the toxin slowly flowed into him. "You fool!" Zangoose said angrily. "Now you have ruined everything. But… this power is too much to resist!" A dark aura surrounded him then as his eyes went red and his voice shifted, sounding more distorted. He then moved quickly and grabbed Raiden by the throat using Crush Claw. "And now I can finally make my job easier by killing you," he then said as Raiden struggled for oxygen. "But I suppose that wouldn't too fair for you, would it?" He then threw Raiden with ease against the wall.

Raiden struggled to get up once again. _"There's no way I can defeat him like this," _he thought. _"I don't have a choice now. I have to become what I despise just so I can defeat Zangoose. Before he hurts anyone else." _He then clenched his paws into fists and closed his eyes, allowing the rage to fill into him.

"So, you're finally accepting what you are?" Zangoose said. "Good. Let your anger fill you. Let your hate be your weapon as you turn your heart to darkness!"

"Just shut up!" Raiden yelled. "I am only doing this so I can finally kill you and avenge those who were lost, and that is exactly what I'm going to do!" He then screamed as a large dark aura surrounded him and his eyes turned a crimson red.

"Hmm… now _this_ should be interesting…" Zangoose said. He then attacked using Crush Claw but Raiden dodged it, using Brick Break on Zangoose. As expected, their powers had increased and also as expected it became quite the brawl. Raiden then used Focus Blast as Zangoose used Shadow Ball and the two attacks met, causing a big explosion.

As the smoke cleared away, Raiden attacked using Focus Punch, while Zangoose used Crush Claw and the two attacks hit one another, forcing each other back. Raiden slumped to his feet, blood leaking out of his nose and mouth. "This ends now, Zangoose," Raiden said. He then used Iron Tail once again and before Zangoose could dodge it, Raiden attacked and left a huge gash in Zangoose's chest. Zangoose's eyes then widened in surprise as he collapsed onto the ground, bleeding to death. Raiden, who was behind him, was breathing heavily. Finally, it was over. The power that was in him was gone, probably since his entire body was exhausted.

"Don't think this is over yet, Raiden." He quickly turned around to see Zangoose attempting to get to his feet but failing.

"It is for you Zangoose," Raiden said darkly. "Now why don't you go peacefully and rot?"

Zangoose chuckled, causing him to cough, spewing blood. "Well, I don't think I'll be the only one." He then pulled out what appeared to be some sort of detonator. "I always have a back-up plan just in case."

"What the hell are you going to do Zangoose!?" Raiden yelled angrily.

"Oh, you'll see," Zangoose said, smiling. "You'll be seeing your parents real soon Raiden." He then pushed the button.

* * *

(A/N: And yet another cliffhanger! I'm being so terrible with these. XD Anyway, this is why it took long for me to update, so I hope you enjoy it and no, the action isn't quite done yet and you'll see what will happen. Anyway like I said, hope you enjoy the chapter and remember, only procrastinate when you can afford to do so.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Farewell Jubilife

Chapter 12: Farewell Jubilife

The second Zangoose hit that button, a series of explosions went off, around the building they were standing and around others in the city. "What the hell did you do!?" Raiden yelled.

"Just a little farewell gift," Zangoose said. "A back-up plan more like it. Let's just say if I'm going down, I'm taking the city with me."

"You bastard!" Raiden yelled. But there was no point doing anything now. Zangoose was done for anyway. Raiden quickly left the roof and took the elevator, hoping he would make it to the bottom before the building gave out.  


* * *

The ground started rumbling as Purugly, Hayden, Jaden, and Zack were making their way back. "What the hell was that?" Jaden said.

"Son of a bitch, I knew it," Purugly muttered. "Hurry, we need to get back to the colony ASAP, because chaos is about to erupt."

And erupt it did. Not just humans, but Pokemon as well. People were rushing onto the streets in panic, not knowing what was going on. "Is this Cipher's doing?" Hayden asked, who had only become conscious not too long ago.

"Looks like it," Purugly said. She had seen the Cipher building attacked as well, and could only hope her comrades made it out alright. "There, the colony is straight ahead."

All of a sudden, a large piece of metal, possibly from nearby one of the buildings, appeared in the sky and Purugly then used Psychic, stopping the metal only meters from where they were. "Good thing you're on our side now," Zack said.

"Yeah, good thing huh?" Purugly replied.

As soon as they got close to the colony, they saw two Pikachu coming towards them. "Purugly," one of them said.

"Volt, Sparky," Purugly said, acknowledging them.

"Wait, you three all know each other?" Jaden asked.

"We've met on occasion," Purugly said.

"Purugly, we could really use your help right now?" Volt said.

"Some of these buildings are not stable and as far as we know, there could be Pokemon trapped in the wreckage," Sparky added.

"Understood," Purugly said. "But what about the humans?"

Both Volt and Sparky gave a look to each other. "There's no way we can possibly help all of them," Sparky said.

"If we find any survivors, we'll help them," Volt said. "But, as much as I hate so say it, our brothers and sisters come first."

Purugly nodded and then looked to the three Pichu. "You three, get back to the immediately! And no excuses! It's too dangerous out here."

Jaden and Zack were about to say something but decided against it. "Very well," Jaden said. "Come on Hayden, Zack." The three of them then headed back towards the colony.

"Purugly, did Houndoom and the others make it out?" Volt then asked.

"I do not know," Purugly said. "I left before the explosions even begun."

"I see," Volt said.

Sparky crossed his arms and glared at her. "To be honest, if something did happen to them, they deserved it, especially after the trick they pulled before with Cipher." The comment caused Purugly to glare back at him.

"That's enough Sparky," Volt said. "We are all on the same side now, but we have no time to chatter. There are civilians out there that need to be saved."

"Right," Sparky said. "My apologies Purugly."

"It is fine," Purugly replied. "But let's get going."

Volt nodded and the three of them moved out, hoping to find others to help any civilians in need.  


* * *

Raiden had finally made it out of the building, and in good timing as well. The building was collapsing and luckily most of the Pokemon there had evacuated. He wasn't sure if Houndoom made it out, but there was no time to look. He had to get back to the others in case he was needed. All of a sudden, he felt great pain in his head, causing him to stop and bend down in agony. "What… is going on?" he said.

"_You can't fight this forever," _a voice then said in his head. _"Eventually, you will submit yourself to darkness."_

"The hell I will…" Raiden grunted. "My will is strong. I will defeat _you_."

"_Such insolence," _the voice said. _"Disappointing. I guess you will have to see it the hard way then." _All of a sudden, the pain in his head grew worse and worse and Raiden found himself slipping out of consciousness. However, before he finally blacked out, he could've sworn he heard footsteps approaching him…  


* * *

"So what happened to him out there?"

"I don't know. When I found him, he was passed out. Something must've happened."

"Well, it's a good thing you managed to find him, Houndoom. Things were pretty bad out there."

"True, but then again, things could've been so much worse…"  


* * *

Raiden slowly opened his eyes, his vision grainy. He looked around slightly and saw he was in his room. Shaking off the tiredness, he then got out of bed and started walking out. He could hear voices and once he got out saw that there was a large group of Pokemon outside his door.

"Raiden!" about four different voices said and soon Raiden was tackled to the ground by RiRi, Hayden, Jaden, and Zack, who all couldn't have been more happy to see him.

"Jeez, were you all _that _worried about me?" Raiden asked with a smile.

"Well, seeing as you were passed out," Jaden said.

"And the fact you were practically in a war zone," Zack added.

"Not to mention you looked like you were in bad shape-"

"-It was safe to say we were worried sick about you."

Raiden laughed. "I see you two will never change," he said. He then frowned slightly. "Just how bad was I?"

"Pretty bad, at least at the time," RiRi said.

"But it could've just been from exhaustion," Hayden added.

Raiden then looked over and saw Volt. "Volt, what has happened? Is everything alright?"

Volt nodded. "The damage the city took… was pretty bad, but it's still standing. Actually, if it weren't for Houndoom's actions, there wouldn't be a city at all."

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked.

"Houndoom had some of his associates defuse a majority of the bombs that had been planted around the entire city," Volt explained. "Plus, he was the one who saved you."

"He saved me?" Raiden said. It was surprising, but then again, Raiden would've done the same thing.

"Indeed, and he made sure I tell you that he "sends his condolences to you,"" Volt said.

Raiden nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "What about Zangoose? Did you end up recovering his body?"

Volt shook his head. "There was so much wreckage, we didn't really have the chance of finding him."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Raiden spat. "Even if he made it out of the explosion, he was going to die anyway. Good riddance." Hayden looked at him nervously. He had changed slightly. Was the same going to happen to her?

"Well, at least all of this is over now," Jaden said.

"Not quite," Sparky said, who just showed up. "True, Cipher has suffered a huge blow, but a lot of them are still up there."

"We'll take care of them," Volt said before Raiden could speak up. "As for you Raiden, you need to make a decision."

Raiden knew what he was talking about. He had to pick one of two choices: to stay here in Jubilife with everyone, or go back to Sandgem, where his trainer and his other friends were. But then again, what about RiRi? She would go wherever Raiden went, this he knew, but he had to make the right choice for her. And Hayden, there was no doubt in his mind that she and Jaden were in love, and he couldn't split them apart. "I'm going to need some time to think about it. But first, there's something I need to do, as well as Hayden." Hayden nodded, knowing what he was saying.

"Fair enough," Volt said. "We'll let you two be in peace."  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is a song I made sure to use for this chapter and this will probably be the last song of the chapter. The name of the song is "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII. Oh yeah, and make sure to keep it playing if there's any scene breaks.)  


* * *

Just outside the city limits, Raiden and Hayden both stood near a large lake as the morning sun was beginning to rise. "You know, I always wondered…" Hayden said as the two of them stared at the little monument they made, along with the flowers they had placed there. "Why did they join such an organization in the first place?"

"They didn't have a choice," Raiden said. "Their masters chose their fate for them. And in the end, they died only because they wanted to get out of there."

*"Raiden," Hayden said. "This… thing inside me, I'm burdened with this the rest of my life, I mean both of us?"

Raiden sighed. "It looks like it," he said. "I don't how people could make such a horrible thing." He then placed a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we can manage."

Hayden hesitated slightly. "Raiden…" she then said. "I had been thinking and I decided… that I'm going to stay here, with Jaden and Zack."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Raiden said with a bit of a smile.

"Mhm," Hayden said. She then smiled. "And I think both you and RiRi have trainers to go back to."

"That we do," Raiden said, looking towards the sunrise. "That we do…"

Raiden and RiRi were standing outside the colony, along with Volt, Pika, Hayden, Jaden, and Zack. "Once again, we must thank you for your actions," Volt said.

"We are in your debt," Pika said. "And we hope you can return sometime soon."

"We'll try," RiRi said, smiling. "Depends on how Raiden is feeling."

"Oh, he better return," Hayden said with a smirk. "He won't want me to come find him."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to your own brother," Jaden said, who was holding her close.

"Don't try her," Raiden said with a grin as he gave her a hug. "She's more like her brother than you think."

"In more ways than one," Zack said, getting himself dirty looks from both Hayden and Jaden.

"Don't worry about her Raiden," Jaden said, kissing Hayden on the forehead. "She'll be fine. She's in good hands."

"I'll be holding you to that," Raiden said. He then glanced at RiRi. "I think it's about time we get going." With that, they said their goodbyes and headed off.

"You know," Pika then said to Volt. "He really does remind me of yourself back when you were younger."

"Him and his trainer as well," Volt said, smiling. _"How long has it been since we departed? Too long, don't you think Ash?"  


* * *

_

"I can't believe we're finally heading home," RiRi said.

"I know," Raiden replied. He then rubbed his belly. "I cannot wait till I get to eat more of Matt's mom's home cooking. I might end up gaining a few pounds in the process."

"Oh you and food," RiRi said, laughing. She then kissed him. "I guess this is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Too many to count," Raiden said, grinning. He then heard the same voice as before, but was able to maintain that smile, mostly due to his confidence.

"_This isn't over yet Raiden. It is only a matter of time before your will finally gives up."_

"_We'll see about that…"  


* * *

_

(A/N: And that will end this chapter, but the story is not over yet! You'll see soon enough, but unlike before, I won't be able to get the ending done in the same day. It's a big longer than usual. Before I forget, I of course have to have the ending credits! XD The name of the song here is called "The Space-Time Rift" from Sonic The Hedgehog '06. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, keep up with your studies!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. Epilogue

(A/N: Ah yes, the end has come at last, but it isn't over yet. There's still some more I have to write. XD Anyway, the songs, yes I said songs, that I will be using are "Ending Theme 1" and "Ending Theme 2" from Final Fantasy IV DS. I'll make sure to add another * to signal you when I want you to play the next song, just so you know. Anyway, on with the show!)

* * *

Epilogue

*Matt sighed while leaning against the side of his house. A whole day gone by and nothing to do, nothing that could be done. Weird that it's been like that for the past couple weeks. "Hey you," Kari said, who popped around the corner. "Thought I would find you out here."

"Hey," Matt said, smiling slightly. "Don't mind me, just moping outside my house."

"I can't blame you," Kari said, standing next to him. She then looked to him. "You miss Raiden, don't you?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. "Same for you with RiRi?"

"Yeah," Kari replied. "But, I know they'll come back eventually." Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"What is it?" Matt asked, then looked in her direction. All of a sudden, in the setting horizon, he could two figures walking towards them. "No…" he then said. "It couldn't be… Raiden!"

"RiRi!" Kari cried out as they both ran towards their Pokemon. They, on the other hand were more than happy to see their trainers. Soon they embraced each other and no one could've been happier than these four. "It's been too long RiRi!" Kari said.

"Yeah, same with you Raiden," Matt said. He then noticed something. "Hey, where's Hayden?" Raiden just smiled. "She found someplace to be, didn't she?" Raiden nodded in response. "I'm glad at least she found a home, and that you're home as well."

Raiden smiled once more. Even with what has happened, it couldn't bring him down. He was finally home again, back with those he loves.

* * *

In the outskirts of Jubilife, many cloaked figures were meeting, trying to figure out what had to be done next since Zangoose's death. Two figures in particular, were standing in the back as in waiting. Then, the two of them looked towards one another and nodded before making their move and attacking. Not long after, while many Pokemon were knocked out, the two figures took off their cloaks, revealing themselves to be Volt and Sparky. "All in a day's work, right?" Sparky said.

"Indeed," Volt replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Houndoom was addressing a large group of Pokemon that had showed up. "I will admit, we had made some mistakes that cost Pokemon greatly. However, I promise you now that things will change and I will stay dedicated to helping all those Pokemon in need. Once the repairs to this city are finished, I will make sure to find homes for all those who need one! You have my word." The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Not too bad," Purugly said, who was standing next to him.

Houndoom smiled. "Glad to see they agree."

* * *

Jaden and Hayden were staring at the setting sun. "It's so beautiful," Hayden said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jaden said, who was holding her and then kissed her passionately.

"Jeez, are you two making out again!?" Zack yelled, who was thirty meters away from them.

"Damn it Zack, get out of here!" Jaden snapped.

"No, why do you get to hog Hayden!?" Zack yelled back. "She may not be my girlfriend but she's still my friend!"

Hayden smiled. It was kind of cute seeing the two argue. "Now, now you two," she said. "Can't we all just be friends?"

Both of them sweatdropped. "Of course," Jaden said.

"Absolutely," Zack said.

Hayden laughed and grabbed the two of them, holding them close. "I don't think I could've met a better bunch than you two."

* * *

*_Two weeks later…_

It had been a long journey from Sinnoh all the way back to Kanto. For Volt, it was a tiring journey, but it was worth it nonetheless. It wasn't going to be a permanent trip. Eventually, he would have to return back to Jubilife. But for now, Volt needed to go back. _"So long I have gone by that name…" _he thought. _"And now… it is time for me to discard it and regain my old name, my old memories, for the future that's ahead of me." _

Pikachu then kept climbing up the hill he was until he got to the top. Once he looked down, he saw the small town of Pallet Town. He then smiled. "I'm finally home," he said. It would be nice to see Ash and Dawn again, as well as his old friends. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm back… to where I belong…"

* * *

(A/N: And that will do it my friends! Obviously you want to keep the music going. Anyway, I'm glad to have finally gotten this finished. Not that I was in a rush or anything… XD Anyway, I would just like to say thanks to all those who reviewed, Furyfur for once again allowing me to use her OC RiRi, and of course to the composers of the music I had used. Well… I can say it right now, this won't be the last time you see Raiden. At least one more story will have him in it, but I ain't spoiling anything. Anyway, this is FoxMcCloud7921 signing out!)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
